I Wish I Could Save You
by kiwilynn13
Summary: Hermione followed Draco into the Room of Requirement. Unfortunately, she got caught by him. Surprisingly, he didn't do anything about it. This would be the beginning of an odd relationship that would eventually change their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So this is my first ever fic that I've uploaded to . I just recently got really into writing so I'm still probably not very great! Reviews would be much appreciated!

I love Harry Potter so most of the stories that I write will be Harry Potter, and those will probably all be Dramione like this one is. I plan on making this one into a multi-chapter story so right now it's obviously not done.

So now I'll stop blabbering and let the story start! Please tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Draco thought he was being careful. He thought no one knew what he was doing. He made sure the Crabbe and Goyle kept lookout while he went into the Room of Requirement. He thought no one saw him. Oh, how wrong he was.

Hermione had learned to cast disillusionment charms on herself by studying ahead in her charms book. Harry wouldn't stop telling her that Draco kept disappearing off the Marauder's Map, so she took it upon herself to investigate.

She crept along the corridor until she reached the turn leading to the Room of Requirement. She tapped the tip of her wand on top of her head and felt the feeling of an egg cracking on her head starting. She made sure she couldn't see herself and then continued down the corridor towards the room. She noticed the two "little 1st year girls" in the same places as they were yesterday. They didn't even notice when the door started to appear behind them. She couldn't believe it actually worked. Slowly, she opened the door and closed it behind her.

Draco didn't hear the door opening at the end of the room. He was too focused on getting this bloody vanishing cabinet to work.

"Harmonia Nectere Passus" he repeated for the millionth time.

She heard him. He sounded frustrated and angry. She quietly walked along the many rows of lost things and finally found him. He was standing in front of what seemed to be the vanishing cabinet from Borgin & Burkes. He opened the cabinet and let out a cry of frustration. She had to put her hand against her mouth to hold in her gasp at his sudden outburst. Apparently, he still heard her.

"Who's there?" Draco called out.

She staying as still as possible. Oh Merlin, if he knew she was in there, there's no telling what he could do.

"I know there's someone in here! Show yourself!"

Hermione started to back out of the room, but being her usual clumsy self, she ran into a large, unsteady pile of books that immediately toppled over.

"Stupefy!" Draco aimed the spell towards exactly where Hermione stood. She had no time to move. She was stunned and fell to the floor.

Draco walked towards the invisible form on the floor. He cast the countercurse to the disillusionment charm and, to his surprise, Hermione Granger appeared before him.

"Granger?" He asked, more to himself.

"Rennervate" he muttered. She attempted to grab her wand but he disarmed her before she could. She quickly stood up of the ground and stared at him.

"Malfoy, what do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"Actually, Granger, I think I should be the one asking that question," he replied.

"What are you doing with that cabinet?"

"It's none of your business, Mudblood".

She took no offense to this word anymore. It still hurt, but only a little. He had called her it so many times now that it had almost lost all affect on her.

"Give me my wand, Malfoy," Hermine demanded.

"Why should I? You were spying on me," He replied.

"I-I.. just give me my wand, will you?" She stuttered out the words. He was making her very uncomfortable. He started moving closer towards her. She backed away on natural instinct. He noticed this and stopped his pursuit.

"Hermione, I don't know what you saw, but please, I'm begging you, please don't tell anyone," He pleaded.

Wait, did she just hear him correctly? Draco Malfoy had not only called her my her first name, but he said 'please', and he _begged_ her. Malfoys don't beg. This was completely out of character for him. She was dumbfounded, the least.

"Why shouldn't I? I should go straight to Dumbledore and tell him what I saw," Hermione told him.

"Please. I'll do anything you want. Just, please, don't tell anyone about this".

What was going on with him? Now that she had a chance to study his face, she noticed that he looked different. He looked sick. He had bags under his eyes, he skin was paler (if that was even possible), and his once bright, silver eyes were now a dull, lifeless gray. She couldn't believe it, but she felt bad for him. Whatever he was doing wasn't his choice. She took pity on him. She wouldn't tell. At least not yet, anyway.

"I won't tell," she said.

"Ple- Wait, what?" he asked, shocked.

"I said I won't tell. But you have to tell me exactly what you were doing with that cabinet".

"All in good time, Granger. All in good time. Now, I want you to understand something," he moved closer to her now, and she didn't back away, "no one, and I mean no one finds out about this, got it? If anyone does, you'll pay for it".

Ah, there was the same old Malfoy that everyone knew. She knew that the pleading Malfoy she saw was only a one-time act of desperation. She knew what he was really like.

"Fine. I won't tell anyone as long as you tell me what you were doing," he was about to remind her that he would in good time, but she stopped him," I know, "All in good time". But you will tell me".

And with that, she walked back to the entrance, recast her disillusionment charm, and walked out leaving him staring at her back, still in a slight state of shock.

Was she really not going to tell anyone? Merlin, he hoped so. He didn't know what he would do if this plan was ruined. He wouldn't let that happen. He never planned on telling anyone about the vanishing cabinet, but now he had no choice but to tell Granger. This was going to be interesting.

Hermione walked down the corridors headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Had she really just agreed to that? What was wrong with her? Why would she keep his secrets? He had tormented her and her friends for years! This was mental. Absolutely mental. She wondered when he was going to tell her what she was doing. Oh Merlin, what had she gotten herself into?

* * *

><p>So there's chapter one! Thank you for reading! A review would be great!<p>

-kiwilynn13


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor Common Room. Her mind was still reeling from the odd encounter with Malfoy in the Room of Requirement. What was he doing with that cabinet? How did he get that cabinet into Hogwarts without it being detected? There were so many questions she wanted to ask but she was sure she wouldn't get an answer. He was Draco Malfoy. She knew he wouldn't keep his word. Why in the bloody hell did she believe him?

She muttered the password under her breath and pushed the portrait of The Fat Lady open. She hoped that the common room would be empty, but to her dismay, Harry and Ron were waiting. She inwardly sighed and pushed all thoughts of Malfoy out of her mind.

"Hermione! There you are! Where have you been all night?" Harry asked as soon as he had seen her.

"I was just…. doing some last minute studying in the library," she lied. She had never lied to Harry and Ron before. She felt so immensely guilty. What on Earth was she doing?

"We've been lookin' for you 'Mione. I really need your help," Ron said. Of course he was asking her for help. Did he ever do his homework by himself? No, she always helped him. She had had a crush on him since 4th Year. She wanted to help him, only because she hoped that one day he would like her just like she liked him.

"What is it this time, Ron? Charms? Potions? Transfiguration? What?" She questioned.

"Just Potions tonight. I can't think of anything having to do with bezoars anymore," Ron gave her an award-winning grin, "Please, 'Mione?"

"Fine. Hand it over".

Ron handed her his blank piece of parchment. She immediately began writing, while Ron and Harry continued to aimlessly talk about Quidditch. She often wondered if she was actually a friend for them, or if she was just a homework-doing, walking library. She really hoped it wasn't the latter.

A half an hour later, Hermione handed Ron his completed Potions essay and told the boys she was going up to bed. It was well past midnight at this point and she was completely exhausted. She crept up the stairs to the girls dormitory and quietly opened the door to her room. Lavender and Parvati were sound asleep, which was a good thing. She didn't want to listen to their gossip as she was trying to go to sleep. Quickly putting on her pajamas, she crawled into bed and tried to sleep. That was much easier said than done. Her mind kept going back to the Room of Requirement. What was Malfoy hiding?

* * *

><p>Draco was lying in his bed down in the Slytherin dungeons. Why couldn't he get that bloody cabinet to work? What was he doing wrong? And most importantly, why had he told Granger that he'd tell her what he was doing? That was one of the stupidest things he had ever done. She was a mudblood, a Gryffindor, and part of The Golden Trio! He was insane. This task had made him insane. But besides being insane, he was also a Malfoy, and Malfoys keep their word, no matter what. He'd have to tell her. He didn't really have a choice now. The question was, how was he going to tell her? He couldn't tell her in public, no that would look too suspicious. He'd have to get her alone, one way or another.<p>

The morning came all too quickly for him. The lanterns in the dormitory were aglow. Blaise, Theo, Goyle, and Crabbe were already awake and getting ready for the day. He figured it was almost time for breakfast and that he should get up now too. It felt like he had just fallen asleep, and was forced to get up again right away. He really needed some sleep. He clambered out of bed and began dressing himself for the day. He could already tell it was going to be long.

Once he was finished getting ready, he joined his best mate Blaise at the Slytherin table. How funny, he was going to tell a girl he had hated for years about his secret task from Voldemort, but he wasn't able to tell his best friend. He wished he could. Maybe one day he'd be able to. He glanced at the Gryffindor table and saw her. Granger looked just as tired as he felt, if that was even possible. She was sitting between the Weasel and Potter. Why did she look so miserable? Ah, wait. He knew why. On the other side of Weasel was that that annoying, blonde girl. What was her name again? Oh yes, Lavender Brown. She was the reason that Granger was so miserable looking. While the Weasel's eyes were glued to Lavender, Granger's eyes were glued to him. This was pathetic to even watch. How could Weasel be so blind? He really was an idiot.

* * *

><p>Hermione wanted to kill Ron. She was up late doing his homework for him, and now he was sitting here with Lavender, flirting his brains out. Her thoughts from last night were starting to resolve themselves. To Ron, she was the homework-doing, walking-library. Couldn't he see how much she liked him? No, of course not, Ron would never notice that, at least not when it came to her.<p>

She was so caught up in staring at Ron that she didn't notice the pair of silver eyes watching her. She was oblivious to everything around her, until Harry jabbed her in the side with his elbow.

"'Mione, I don't know if you know this or not, but Malfoy is staring at you," Harry whispered to her.

Hermione glanced over towards where Draco was sitting at, sure enough, he was staring right at her.

"Odd. I wonder why," she replied. She knew why he was staring at her, but she very well could not tell Harry that. He didn't need to know what happened last night, not yet anyway.

"Do you want me to go tell him to stop?" He asked.

"No, no it's fine Harry, really," she hastily replied. She chanced another look towards him and this time silver eyes met brown. He held her gaze as if trying to send her a secret message. She noticed her cheeks warming up and quickly looked away from him. She wondered when he would tell her what he was doing in the Room of Requirement. Hopefully it would be soon, because if he was going to stare at her every morning like this. She would need to start sitting on the other side of the table to escape his gaze.

* * *

><p>The bell for classes rang and students began shuffling into their designated classrooms. Draco walked into Potions a minute before the bell rang. Granger was already there, along with Potter and Weasley. He walked over to his table with Blaise and Theo. He needed to get her alone. But how? She was always with someone. He'd figure something out. He always did.<p>

Hermione felt his presence in the room the moment he walked in. She hid her discomfort from Harry, Ron, and Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff, who sat with them at their table. Professor Slughorn came into the room and started the lesson. She hardly paid attention to him. Her mind was clouded by thoughts of bloody Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Class was dismissed and everyone left the room. Hermione was one of the last to leave and as she walked out the door, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into a cramped alcove off the side of the corridor. She looked up at the person that grabbed and was about to scream at him until he placed his hand on her mouth to stop her.<p>

"Hello, Granger, nice seeing you again," Malfoy said with a smirk on his face. He then took his hand away from her face.

"Malfoy, what in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" She furiously whispered.

"We need to talk, Granger".

"Yes, yes we do".

"You wanted to know what I was doing with the cabinet, correct?"

"Yes, Malfoy. Get on with it".

"I'm repairing it".

"Repairing it? What for?"

"Not so fast, Granger. The deal doesn't say I have to tell you what I'm repairing it for".

"What? Malfoy, that's completely unfair!"

"Unfair? Granger, have you ever heard of a Slytherin that was fair?"

"I don't care! Tell me why you're repairing it, o-or I'll tell Dumbledore!"

"I'm afraid you can't do that, Granger".

"Tell me why you're repairing it and I won't tell anyone," Hermione said this before thinking. Oh Godric, what was she doing?

"You won't tell anyone?"

"No one".

"Fine, I'm repairing the cabinet… because I… have… orders to," Draco muttered. Why was he telling her this? What in the name of Merlin was he doing?

"Orders? From whom?" Hermione asked, completely confused. She wasn't expecting this.

"From… Voldemort".

* * *

><p>So there's Chapter 2! I hope this turned out alright :) I'll try and update this as soon as I can, which will probably be tomorrow.<p>

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

-kiwilynn13


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione stared at Draco. Had he really just said that? Maybe she hadn't heard him correctly.

"V-Voldemort?" She tentatively asked.

"Yes, Voldemort has given me a task to do and I can't fail, or else there will be consequences," Draco told her. Finally he had said it. Now he wasn't going to have to worry about Granger.

"Y-y-you can't be serious!" Hermione yelled.

"Shut up, Granger! We don't need anyone hearing this little conversation we're having."

"Why don't you go to Dumbledore? I'm sure he could help you. Or you could-," Draco had cut her off by putting his hand over her mouth again.

"I don't need anyone's help. Especially not Dumbledore's," He hissed at her. The look in his eyes was menacing and scary. Hermione wanted to get away from him.

"I-I'm sure that there's someone..."

"There's no one. I have to do this. I have no choice. You better not tell anyone this, Granger, or there will be hell to pay."

And with that, he walked away, leaving her completely shocked. Hermione stood rooted to the ground for another two minutes until she realized she still had to get to Transfiguration. She hurried along the corridors and burst into the classroom as the bell rang. Thank Merlin, she wasn't late.

How was she supposed to listen to McGonagall? She couldn't think clearly after the information Malfoy had just given her. He needed help. Malfoy didn't have to do this. If she could just get him to tell Dumbledore, or even Snape, about what was going on, she'd be satisfied. Hopefully he'd let her talk to him again.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day seemed to drag on for Draco. Finally, the last bell of the day rang, and he was free. Draco quickly left the Charms classroom and went back to his dorm. He had told Granger about the task. How could he be so stupid! She was a Gryffindor mudblood! She could tell anyone! He really hoped she wouldn't tell anyone.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione was waiting for Harry to meet her in the common room before they went down to dinner. She had started to ignore Ron. He barely talked to her now that Lavender was in his life, so she wouldn't talk to him either. Harry finally came down to the common room. They walked down to the Great Hall together and sat by Ginny, Dean, Seamus, and Parvati. Ron was already eating with Lavender down the table a ways away. Hermione made a point to look the other way. Unfortunately, by looking the other way, she looked straight at Malfoy, who was once again staring at her. She was reminded of their conversation from that afternoon and decided then and there, that she was going to be the one to save him from Voldemort. She didn't know how, but she would try.<p>

Hermione eyed the Slytherin table and waited for Malfoy to get up and leave. When he finally did, she got up and followed him out. No one at the Gryffindor table seemed to notice she had left, which was a good thing for her. As soon as she entered the corridor, she saw him turn a corner. Hermione ran after him. It didn't take her long to catch up to him.

"Malfoy, we need to talk," Hermione said as she was catching her breath.

"I'm afraid we don't have anything else to discuss, Granger," Draco replied coldly.

Hermione grabbed his arm and wheeled him around so he was facing her. That was unexpected.

"What do you think you're doing!" Draco yelled at her.

"We need to talk," she repeated.

"Fine. You have one minute."

"I want to help you."

"Help me? Granger, no one can help me."

"Well… let me try then."

"Granger, I don't want your help! Can't you see that no one can help me?"

"Let me try to! If you just let me try-"

"Leave me alone! I don't need your help!"

He walked away again. Hermione was left standing in the middle of a darkening hallway by herself. He may not need her help, but she was a stubborn Gryffindor. She was going to help him, whether he liked it or not.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" It was Harry. How did he know where she went?

"I'm fine, Harry," Hermione coolly replied.

"Do you wanna head up to the common room now or what?"

"Uh, yeah. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Draco walked into the Room of Requirement. Why would he need her help? He didn't need anyone's help! He had to do this alone. There was no other option. Draco walked towards the cabinet and started the repairing process again. It didn't work. He once again cried out in frustration. Why wouldn't this work for him? Draco walked over to a pile of chairs that was near the cabinet. He picked one up, and hurled it across the room. This was getting so frustrating! If Draco didn't figure this out soon, The Dark Lord would be severely angry. Draco couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let it happen. Walking back over to the cabinet, he started the incantation again.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione lay awake in her bed. How could she save him? She knew that he hated her. She didn't exactly like him either, but he needed help. If she could just get him alone one more time, maybe he would listen to her. Malfoy wasn't this bad of a person. He may be a bully, but he was no Death Eater. Hermione checked the time on her muggle watch sitting on her night stand. It was almost two o'clock in the morning. Merlin, she was up so late because she had been thinking about Malfoy! Something was seriously wrong with her. Why should she care what Malfoy was doing? He didn't care about her, so she shouldn't care about him. Right?<p>

* * *

><p>As Hermione tried to force herself to sleep, Draco had accepted insomnia. He wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Why would she want to help him? They weren't even friends! Sure, he had gotten over blood prejudices in Fourth Year after he saw her at the Yule Ball, but he was not about to let her help him. But maybe… just maybe, she could help. Maybe if he let her in, just a little bit. Draco was getting tired of doing this on his own. He admitted it then. He needed help. Draco Malfoy needed Hermione Granger's help, and that meant he was going to have to get her alone. Again.<p>

* * *

><p>So there's Chapter 3! I hope this story is going alright! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, added to favorites, and added to story alerts! I'll be posting either tomorrow or the next day. Thanks again!<p>

-kiwilynn13


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the feedback that this story has recieved! This is my longest chapter yet and I hope to keep them at this length!

* * *

><p>Draco awoke with a cold sweat. He had been having a nightmare… a nightmare involving Granger. That was odd. Why would he be dreaming about her? <em>She was being tortured by Voldemort. He was using the Cruciatus Curse on her.<em> It all looked so real. _She was on the floor in his home._ _His home_. Granger was crying out in pain and he was standing with his mother and father to the side. Draco wanted to save her. He wanted to save her like she was trying to save him now. _Voldemort walked towards her and lifted his wand. He then shouted out the Killing Curse. _Draco didn't hear the last syllable in "Kedavra". He was sitting up in bed, trying to calm himself down. It hurt him to see her in so much pain. Why was that? He didn't even care about Granger! But he did need her help. Draco hoped to get her alone sometime today. He needed to.

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting next to Harry during lunch the next day in the Great Hall. She wasn't listening to what Harry was saying to her. Her mind was too preoccupied with plans on how to get Malfoy alone again. Lucky for her, her plan wasn't needed at all. Hermione had left the Great Hall early to finish some last minute homework. As she walked past the staircase heading down to the kitchens and the Hufflepuff common room, she was once again yanked into a small alcove. Her head immediately shot up to look at her captor. Chocolate brown met silver.<p>

"Malfoy, I thought I was meant to leave you alone? Why are you talking to me now?" She questioned.

"I've changed my mind, Granger. I need your help," Draco replied.

"W-What? Did I hear you correctly? You're actually asking for _my help_?"

"Yes. Will you help me or not, Granger?"

This was it. She could save him now. At least, that's the "help" she thought he was asking for. Hermione really hoped that that was what he was asking for.

"I… I need to know what the task is, Malfoy. I can't help you unless I know everything."

"Bloody hell, Granger. Fine. I'll tell you everything, but we need to go somewhere more… private," with that, Draco glanced to his left. Hermione glanced in that direction and noticed people starting to leave the Great Hall. It was a Saturday so there were no classes.

"Alright, where?"

"Meet me in the Room of Requirement in 10 minutes."

Draco walked away from her again. Hermione repeated their conversation in her head a few times before leaving the alcove. Only five minutes had passed since he had left. She figured she might as well head up to the Room of Requirement now.

* * *

><p>Draco left her standing in the alcove. Was he really doing this? Yes. Draco was going to tell Granger everything. He made his way towards the Room of Requirement. Pacing back and forth three times, he wished for the room with the cabinet. The doors appeared and Draco went into the room. He only had to wait a minute before he saw the doors opening. He then saw Granger walking toward him.<p>

"Okay, I'm here, Malfoy. Explain."

"Alright, well… where do I begin?"

"Just tell me when it all started."

"It was during summer holiday. As you know, Saint Potter got my father sent to Azkaban. The Dark Lord was not very pleased with this. He gave me a task to do. The task was to… um… well…"

She couldn't believe he was actually telling her. And besides that, he was losing his composure. Hermione thought she'd never see the day that happened.

"What's the task, Draco?"

Draco. She had called him by his first name. This was a first. Draco didn't know why, but he loved the way his name sounded when she said it.

"I have to kill Dumbledore. If I don't, then Voldemort will kill my mother… and me."

Hermione was absolutely speechless. What was she supposed to say to that? She felt so sorry for him. He was still just a kid, they all were. He shouldn't be in this situation.

"Wow. I… I don't know what to say."

"You said you wanted to help me. Will you or not? Because if you won't, I'll need to modify your memory."

"H-how do you want me to help?"

"I need you to help me with the cabinet."

"And how do you expect me to do that?"

"I can't seem to get it working properly. I think maybe you can help."

"What is the cabinet going to be used for?"

"Well, there are two cabinets. Put something in one, say the incantation and it'll turn up in the other one. It should be easy."

"You haven't told me what needs to go through the cabinet."

"I… you won't help me if you know."

"Then I shouldn't be wasting my time here." Hermione started to walk away, until Draco grabbed her arm. Not roughly, surprisingly. She turned to look at him and was shocked at what she saw. He looked so lost. He was desperate. He really needed her. Merlin, this was mental. She shouldn't help him. From what he had just said, Hermione figured that whatever needed to pass through the cabinet would not be good.

"Fine. I'll help you," Hermione said. Was she really going to do this? The need she felt to help people made her do this. Hermione liked to believe that there was good in everyone and that everyone deserved a chance. She was going to give that chance to Malfoy now.

"T-thank you. Thank you, Granger." Draco couldn't believe it. Granger was actually going to help him. This worked out better than he had originally planned.

"I say we start tomorrow, meet me in here at eight o'clock tomorrow night."

"Alright. Make sure no one follows you, Granger."

"I know. I'll see you, Malfoy."

Ah, she was back to calling him by his surname. Wait. Why did that suddenly bother him so much? He wanted her to call him Draco. Strange.

"Goodbye, Granger."

Before Hermione left, she realized Draco's hand was still around her wrist. She looked at him quizzically, and then he realized what he was doing. Draco immediately let go of her and turned away before she could see the redness forming on his face. Little did he know, his face was already bright red.

* * *

><p>Hermione left the Room of Requirement and went to the library. She decided that she wanted to do as much research as possible about vanishing cabinets. She wanted to know how they worked and how they were used. If she was going to help Malfoy, she wanted to be prepared for it. This is how Harry found Hermione, sitting by herself surrounded by ten-book high piles.<p>

"There you are! Where did you disappear to after lunch?" Harry asked.

"Oh, um, I just came here. I wanted to get some studying done," Hermione lied. She couldn't believe she was lying to her best friend.

"What are you studying? It's Saturday, Hermione," Harry tried to grab one of her books to see what she was reading. Hermione quickly snatched it out of his hands.

"It's nothing, Harry! Just some Ancient Runes stuff. Nothing important."

That was a close one. Harry had almost seen what she was reading! He couldn't know. He already thought Malfoy was up to something, he didn't need this to fuel the fire. Harry sat down across from her at the table. Hermione couldn't bring herself to tell him that she wanted to be alone.

"Do you want to go down to the lake?" Hermione asked, but before they could leave, Professor Slughorn had found them.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, what a great surprise! Listen, I need a word with you two," Professor Slughorn said a bit too loudly.

"SHH!" Madam Pince, the librarian, said.

"Right, right. My apologies. I have a proposition for the both of you. How about you join me for dinner in my office tonight? I'm holding a little get together for a few of my students and I would be very happy if you would attend."

Hermione was about to protest, but Harry cut her off.

"Of course, Professor! Thank you!" Harry beamed at him. Hermione figured that Harry's courtesy towards their new professor was on Dumbledore's orders.

"Very good! I shall see you both tonight then!" Professor Slughorn then walked off to chat with Blaise Zabini, who was a couple of tables away from them. Hermione could hear the professor asking Blaise to the dinner as well.

"This should be interesting. Right, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I suppose so. I wonder who else he invited." Hermione replied.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see."

* * *

><p>Draco was still in the Room of Requirement trying to fix the cabinet. The bloody thing was just so difficult. Perhaps his mind just wasn't in it tonight. He was too focused on the way his hand felt against the skin of Granger's wrist. Her skin was soft. The look in her eyes when she had seen that he was still holding onto her wrist was confusing. She looked confused… and pleased? No, no he must have imagined that. He was very confused, himself. Why were all of these sudden emotions attacking him about Granger? He didn't like her. He didn't care about her. Or did he? Of course not! This was just a single, fleeting thought. Draco didn't have feeling for Granger. There was no way that he could. It was impossible. Or so he thought.<p>

* * *

><p>The night came all too quickly for Hermione. Her and Harry left the common room at six o'clock to go to Professor Slughorn's office down in the dungeons. On their way down, they passed Malfoy in the hall. He looked at her for a split second before he looked away. She noticed this and tried to hide the heat rising in her cheeks. Why had she started to blush whenever Malfoy looked at her? It was bloody Malfoy! She shouldn't be thinking of him like that.<p>

Harry knocked on the door to Slughorn's office and the professor opened it with a wide smile on his face.

"Harry, my boy! And Miss Granger! Come in, come in! Welcome to the Slug Club!"

Hermione looked around the room. The others there were Blaise, Ginny, Neville, Cormac McLaggen, the Carrow twins, Melinda Bobbin, and Marcus Belby. What a strange group of people to put together. Hermione didn't miss the look in Harry's eyes when he saw Ginny. She wished Harry would tell Ginny how he felt.

* * *

><p>The night was awkward, to Hermione at least. Harry spent most of the time goggling at Ginny so he barely even talked to her. She talked to Neville some, but Slughorn kept interrupting. She also noticed Cormac wouldn't stop eyeing her up. That made her feel extremely uncomfortable. When it was all finally over, Hermione, Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors at the party went back to the common room. Once their, Hermione and Ginny bid goodnight to the boys and went up the girls dormitories. Ginny went to her room while Hermione continued up the stairs to her's. She finally got into bed at midnight. Sleep was about to take her over. Just as her eyes were fluttering closed, her mind went back to thoughts of Draco, and the way his hand had felt on her skin.<p>

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think! The story is going to start picking up a little bit of speed from here. Once again, thank you so much for all the feedback! I'll update soon!<p>

-kiwilynn13


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost eight. Hermione looked at the clock in the common room one more time before standing to leave.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked her.

"I… uh… forgot my Arithmancy book in the library. I might do some studying while I'm there so you might as well not wait up for me," Hermione hastily replied. She looked at the clock once more and left the common room.

* * *

><p>Hermione made sure no one was following her before she paced back and forth in front of the Room of Requirement. The doors appeared and Hermione walked inside and closed them.<p>

Draco was waiting for her by the cabinet.

"Right on time, Granger," Draco smirked.

"I tend to be punctual," Hermione replied.

She walked towards him and stared at him expectantly. Then out of no where, she remembered the feel of his hand on her wrist. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and looked away from him.

"You told me you'd help me fix this cabinet, to do this, you need to know the incantation."

"Then tell me it. I don't have all night, Malfoy."

"All you have to say is 'Harmonia Nectere Passus'."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Seems easy enough."

Hermione walked towards the cabinet and started to say the incantation. Nothing happened. Why wasn't this working?

"You didn't tell me that it wasn't easy," Hermione complained.

"I didn't think it needed to be said. Besides, aren't you meant to be the "brightest witch of our age", Granger? You should be able to get this," Draco replied.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did he just sort of compliment her? This whole situation was so confusing to Hermione.

After another 15 minutes of muttering the incantation under her breath, Hermione grew frustrated. This was impossible.

"Why isn't this working? It can't be fixed!" Hermione yelled.

"Patience, Granger. Now stop your bloody yelling. You're giving me a headache," Draco said, annoyed.

"You wanted my help, right? Why isn't it working?"

"I don't know. That's why I needed you to help me!"

"I don't need you yelling at me. Not tonight. I'll see you tomorrow night, same time," Hermione said angrily. She turned to leave. This time, Draco didn't stop her. He just watched her leave. Hermione was about to open the door when she heard Draco yell out to her.

"Granger! Wait!"

"What now, Malfoy?"

Draco didn't know what to say to that. Should he say that he wanted her to stay with him for a little while longer? Why the hell not.

"Will you just stay a little bit longer? We don't need to deal with the cabinet anymore tonight"

This completely took Hermione off her guard. She wasn't expecting him to say that. She looked at him oddly then walked back towards him.

"What?" Hermione questioned him, still looking at him oddly.

"I never planned on telling anyone about my task, especially not you. Granger, believe it or not but I do have a soul. I'm no the horrible person you make me out to be. And sometimes, like every other normal human being, I need to talk to someone. Anyone. Is that so much to ask?" Draco was looking at her with a strange look in his eyes. Hermione didn't know what to make of it. She knew it was getting late, and that she should really be getting back, but he looked so desperate… so alone.

"Fine. I'll stay. Talk to me."

She was really going to stay. Draco didn't expect that. He took out his wand and conjured up a couch for them to sit on. He sat down and looked expectantly at Hermione. After realizing what he wanted, she took a seat on the couch, as far away from him as possible.

"So… what do you want to talk about, Malfoy?" Hermione tentatively asked.

"Anything. Just talk, please," Draco replied. Hermione had never seen this side of him, and to be honest, she wasn't sure if anyone had seen this side of him. This intrigued her. Why was he opening up to her? Hermione thought that he hated her! Apparently, not anymore…

"What's going on with you and the Weasel?" Draco casually asked.

"Excuse me?" Hermione was shocked at his choice of topic.

"You seem to be avoiding him. Why's that?"

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Oh, Granger, don't lie. Not very becoming of you."

"Fine. I have been avoiding Ronald. Not that it's any of your business."

"Aren't you in love with him or something?"

"Excuse me! This is none of your business!"

"Granger, the whole school sees you staring at him during meals. The whole bloody school knows."

"Oh Merlin. Fine. I have an enormous crush on Ronald Weasley! Is that what you wanted to hear?" Hermione yelled this so loudly that her voice rang of the walls of the room. She was breathing heavily, trying to regain her composure. Why on earth did she tell him that! She had gone completely mental!

Hearing Granger saying that out loud, somewhat hurt Draco. Why did he even care? Sure, he wasn't prejudiced against her anymore. He hadn't been since the Yule Ball. She looked absolutely stunning at the Yule Ball. All of the prejudice he had been brought up with went out the window when he saw her descending the stairs to the waiting Viktor Krum. Draco looked at Hermione Granger in a different light now. When they first met, she was just a know-it-all mudblood, then after Fourth Year, she was just Hermione Granger, muggleborn, and now… now he didn't know what to think. For some odd reason, he really wanted to kiss her. Right then and there. And so, he did.

Draco leaned towards Hermione on the couch. She didn't even see it coming. One second she was toying around with her hand, the next second, Draco's hand was cupping her cheek and lifting her face towards him. Then, in the blink of an eye, his lips were on hers. Hermione was about to protest, but then she felt something inside. She leaned into Draco and kissed him back. His hands were still on her face, holding her in place. Hermione's hands unconsciously moved to the back of Draco's head, clutching his platinum blond hair. She moved herself closer to him.

And then it was over. Draco had scooted back to his original place on the couch. Hermione didn't know what to do. She stood up and left the room, without looking back. Thankfully for her, no one was in the corridors. She silently made her way back to the common room. After stepping through the portrait, she sat on one of the old tattered chairs. Hermione couldn't believe it. Draco Malfoy had just kissed her. And even more surprisingly, she had kissed him back. She looked at the clock and realized it was just past midnight. Deciding it was time for bed, Hermione went up to her room and climbed into bed. She knew it was going to be a very sleepless night.

* * *

><p>Draco didn't watch her leave. He couldn't look at her. He didn't plan on kissing her, it just… happened. Funny thing was, he didn't regret it. Not one bit. In fact, Draco liked kissing her so much that he wanted to do it again. He wanted to do it again really badly. Looking at his watch and realizing it was almost one o'clock in the morning, Draco left the Room of Requirement. He went down into the dungeons, through the portrait, and into his dorm. His roommates were all asleep. Draco got into bed and thought of his kiss with Granger. The thing that surprised him was that she had kissed him back. Even though she had just yelled out her crush on Weasley, she still kissed him back. Draco knew this was going to change things. He would need to talk to her tomorrow. But now, he needed to sleep, and tonight he knew he would get some sleep for once. He fell asleep while replaying the kiss in his head.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning at breakfast, Hermione was sitting in between Seamus and Harry. She couldn't help it when her eyes wandered over to the Slytherin Table, waiting for Draco to arrive. Finally, he did, and Hermione couldn't help but stare at him. She was right; she barely got any sleep last night because of the kiss they shared in the Room of Requirement. Draco, on the other hand, looked well rested for once.<p>

"Hermione?" Harry poked her in the arm.

"Wh- oh, sorry, Harry. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night," Hermione replied while yawning.

"I was just saying that I still think Malfoy's up to something. What do you think?"

"Harry, enough. You've been going on about this since August when we saw him and his mother in Diagon Alley. You just need to leave him alone."

"Why are you defending him?"

"I'm not! I just think you're being ridiculous!"

"I am not!"

"Harry! Enough! Now come on or we'll be late for classes," Hermione stood up from the table and Harry followed her out of the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Hermione barely stayed awake through her classes that day, and was disappointed to hear that there was to be a Slug Blub dinner that night. As she was walking down to Professor Slughorn's office, Draco pulled her aside once again. This time, into a broom closet.<p>

"Malfoy, let me go. I'm going to be late."

"Granger, we need to talk about last night"

"No we don't. Now let me go!"

"Are you still going to help me?"

"I… I suppose so."

"Alright. You can go now, Granger."

Hermione walked out of the closet and continued to Slughorn's office. Harry and Ginny were already there, along with the other Gryffindors.

"Settle down, settle down! Take a seat everyone!" Slughorn bellowed to the room.

Everyone sat at their usual spots around the table.

"Now, we are getting close to Christmas and I think it would be lovely if we had a little get together before the holiday break! You may all invite a date to this little event. Bring whomever you like!" Slughorn happily announced to the room.

The rest of the evening went by slowly. Cormac didn't seem to want to leave Hermione alone. When it was finally nine o'clock, she bolted it up to her dorm. She really wanted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Draco had decided that he wanted to take another chance with Granger. Obviously if she was still going to help him, the kiss didn't affect much between them. With that being said, he wanted to see if Granger would let him kiss her again, and most importantly, he wanted to see if she would kiss back. Only time could tell.<p>

* * *

><p>Well there it is! Chapter 5! I hope you guys liked the big first kiss! Thanks again for all the feedback!<p>

-kiwilynn13


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione awoke with a start. She was panting and covered in sweat. Looking over at her muggle watch laying on the night stand, Hermione realized it was only 2:30 A.M. She had another four and a half hours of sleep left. She lay back down and tried to steady her breaths. She had been having a nightmare. A nightmare about Malfoy. _They were in the Room of Requirement. She was sitting next to him on the couch he had conjured; her feet were sitting in his lap. Draco was talking to her about something, she couldn't remember now, and he looked miserable. Then, all of the sudden, the room burst into flames. Draco was yelling at her and telling her to leave. Her feet seemed to have a mind of their own as she moved towards the door, leaving Draco behind. As she reached the door, she caught one last glimpse of his unmistakable hair. And then he was gone. She was in the corridor and the doors had closed by themselves in front of her._ Hermione screamed in the dream, and that's when she woke up. She tried to coax herself back into sleep but it just wouldn't happen. Deciding that there was no way she was going to fall back asleep, Hermione got out of bed and went down into the common room to do a bit of reading.

* * *

><p>It was another one of those nights for Draco. He couldn't sleep, and wouldn't be able to tonight. He didn't even bother going to his bed. Instead, Draco was once again in the Room of Requirement working on the bloody vanishing cabinet. The last time he had checked, it was only three in the morning. There was something about the early morning that he hated. Draco hated feeling like he was the only person awake in the entire castle. He already felt alone, he didn't need this adding on to it. Looking behind him, he saw the couch he had conjured for him and Granger to sit on. Speaking of Granger…<p>

Hermione couldn't read anymore. She had been sitting in the common room for a half an hour but couldn't bring herself to focus on the book in her hands. Hermione went back up to her room and put a robe on top of her pajamas. Deciding that she needed to clear her head, Hermione left the common room, placed a disillusionment charm on herself, and began to walk. Somehow, she had ended up at the stretch of wall in front of the Room of Requirement. Hermione had nothing better to do, so why not try to fix the cabinet? Pacing back and forth three times, the doors appeared and she entered the room, not knowing that someone else was also in there.

Draco saw the doors opening across the room, but he saw no one come in. Hiding himself behind a stack of tables, he watched for any sign of movement. To his surprise, Granger had showed herself by taking off the disillusionment charm. Draco watched her walk towards the cabinet and mutter the incantation under her breath.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Draco stepped out from behind the tables. Hermione let out a yelp of surprise and backed away from the cabinet.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" Hermione questioned.

"I could ask you the same, Granger."

"I… I couldn't sleep. Nightmares."

"Ah, care to elaborate?"

"No, thank you, I don't."

"Pity, I would have loved to hear what can scare the great, brave, Gryffindor."

Ignoring his mocking, Hermione continued their conversation.

"You never answered me. Why are you here?"

"Insomnia."

"Ah, figures."

Hermione made her way to the couch and sat down. Draco looked at her quizzically, then joined her. He then realized they were both wearing pajamas. No one had ever seen him in such a state of undress, only his roommates. Granger should consider herself lucky.

"Malfoy, I… We need to talk," Hermione said, hesitantly. She needed to ask him why he kissed her. This was something that couldn't go unsaid.

"About what?" Draco replied. Oh bloody hell, was she going to bring up that kiss?

"W-Why did you, um, why did you… kiss me?"

Of course she was going to bring up that kiss. Draco knew she would at one point.

"Because I felt like it." Well, she certainly wasn't expecting that to come out of his mouth. He felt like it? That was a stupid reason, to her anyways.

"Because you felt like it? Oh honestly, Mal-"

Draco was kissing her again. But this was different, it was more passionate. Hermione eyes were wide open, staring at his closed ones. Slowly, Hermione closed her eyes and moved closer to him. His hands were resting on her hips, pulling her closer. Draco started to lean back on the couch, bringing Hermione with him. Soon he was lying down, with her on top of him. Her hands were mindlessly playing with his hair, while his were on the small of her back. All thoughts of vanishing cabinets, the Dark Lord, Ron Weasley, and houses were gone. All that mattered were Draco's lips on hers. They continued to kiss until, eventually, they fell asleep. Hermione was still on top of Draco.

* * *

><p>Harry, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ginny, and Parvati were sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast together. None of them noticed Hermione was even missing from the table. None of them, except Neville, who was Hermione's first friend from Hogwarts.<p>

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Hermione?" Neville asked all of them. Harry looked around, and finally noticed she was missing.

"No, I haven't seen her. Have you, Parvati? She does share a room with you." Harry said.

"She wasn't there when I woke up this morning," Parvati replied.

"Odd, she never misses breakfast," Ginny said.

They didn't realize that seven floors above them, Hermione was just waking up…

* * *

><p>Hermione's eyes slowly opened. The first thing she saw was gray fabric right in front of her face. Then, she realized she wasn't alone. Someone was lying next to her, and that someone was still sound asleep with an arm around her waist. All at once, the memories from earlier in the morning came back. Hermione quickly sat up, ignoring the fact that by doing so, Draco's hand moved closer to her arse. The sudden movement caused Draco to wake up.<p>

"Bloody hell, Granger! Why'd you have to move so fast? I was quite comfortable," Draco grumbled as he moved himself into a sitting position.

"This morning… this morning should not have happened. You can't just kiss me whenever you feel like it!" Hermione exclaimed.

"And why not?"

"B-b-because! You just can't!"

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself."

That's right. Hermione did enjoy herself. She hadn't done anything to stop him.

"Why would you kiss me anyways? Aren't I just some scum mudblood?"

"No, you're not,' Draco needed her to know that he was over all that blood prejudice nonsense, and now was the perfect time to tell her.

"What?" Hermione hadn't expected that.

"I said you're not scum and you're not a mudblood. You're a muggleborn."

"But… but you've called me that for years."

"You know, Granger, it is possible for people to change. I'm not the same bigoted little kid that I once was."

Hermione looked into his eyes. The dull gray was staring back at her. She saw it in his eyes. He didn't hate her like he used to. He had grown up all too quickly. Draco was only 16; he never expected all of the responsibility that Voldemort had placed on him at such a young age. While other boys his age were out playing Quidditch, he was trying to save him and his mother's lives.

"When did all this change?" Hermione asked.

"Fourth year, around Christmas was when I started thinking differently," Draco was not about to tell her that all his prejudice went out the door when he saw her at the Yule Ball.

And with that, Hermione decided to try her luck. She leaned in closer to Draco and kissed him. Her luck seemed to have worked, because he kissed her back. Two minutes had gone by before Hermione realized they had classes and she was still in her pajamas. Pulling away, she looked at him apologetically.

"You realize we have classes, right?" Hermione asked.

"Right, classes," Draco said as he cleared his throat.

"Meet me in here tonight. Nine o'clock. We have some things to discuss."

"Alright, see you then, Granger."

"Goodbye, Malfoy."

Hermione turned on her heel and headed for the Gryffindor Tower so she could change. On the way up, she looked at a clock and noticed it was almost lunch. Hermione had missed all of her morning classes. She was going to be in a lot of trouble.

* * *

><p>Draco left to go to the dungeons only a minute after Hermione left. The whole way down, he thought of her. Draco never actually thought of her in the way he was thinking of her now. He recalled the way she fit against his side while they slept on the couch. It was as if her body molded into his. A perfect fit. Draco also recalled the way her lips felt against his. He had never thought that Hermione Granger could kiss like that. Obviously, he was wrong. All he knew was that he really wanted to kiss her again, and soon.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione pushed open the portrait and was greeted by an empty common room. She hurriedly climbed up to her dorm and changed. As she was walking back down to the common room, she bumped into Ginny.<p>

"Hermione! We've been looking for you all morning! Where on Earth have you been? You realize you've missed-" Ginny was talking too fast and giving Hermione a headache.

"Ginny. Please slow down. I… I went to the library early this morning and I fell asleep. I was in a back corner so Madame Pince had no idea I was there," Hermione easily lied. She had gotten better at lying ever since being around Draco. Maybe his Slytherin-ness was rubbing off on her.

"You're going to have to explain to McGonagall why you missed all your classes."

"I know, and I will… later. Do you want to go and get lunch?"

"Um, yeah. Let's go."

Ginny and Hermione left together down to the Great Hall. Harry was already there and the minute he saw Hermione he began shooting off a million questions. She waved him off and sat down. Her eyes swept across the Slytherin table and locked onto Draco. He looked up and, to her surprise, gave her a small smile. Hermione smiled back and then looked away. During the entire lunch, she thought about Draco. There was something between them now, something new and different from everything else she had known. Hermione didn't know how to explain it. She tried to, but all she could come up with was that she had developed some sort of feelings for him.

* * *

><p>Draco kept glancing at Hermione throughout lunch. Blaise and Pansy tried to get his attention, but to them it was all for naught. Draco was in his own little world. He was looking forward to meeting Hermione tonight. He was also looking forward to kissing her again.<p>

The bell rang to signal lunch being over. Draco got up to begin walking to Transfiguration, but was pulled aside by Professor Snape.

"Draco, you've missed all of your morning classes. Care to explain why?" Snape questioned.

"I overslept," Draco lied.

"Don't lie to me, Draco. We both know what you were doing. You need to be careful. If you would just allow me to assist-"

"I don't need your help!"

"Listen to me. You're going to need me-"

"No! I don't want you're bloody help!"

Draco walked away from Snape and stormed into the Transfig classroom. He was so angry that he hardly even listened to the lesson.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by uneventfully for Hermione. She explained herself to McGonagall and got her homework from her morning classes, which it didn't even matter that she had missed because she was already four lessons ahead. She was sitting with Harry by the fire doing her homework in record time, when Harry finally said something.<p>

"Well, it's Friday night. No lessons in the morning. What do you want to do?" Harry asked.

"Um, actually Harry, I'm pretty tired. I was thinking of calling it an early night," Hermione, once again, lied.

"Oh, alright then. Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Harry."

Hermione went up to her dorm and sat down on her bed, closing the curtains around her. She hated lying to Harry, and to Ginny, and to whomever else she had lied to recently. But she had to. No one could know what was going on between her and Draco. Not yet anyway. Pushing those thoughts away, Hermione cast her usual disillusionment charm and discretely left Gryffindor Tower. She only had to minutes to get to the Room of Requirement and meet Draco.

With three seconds to spare, Hermione made her way passed the piles of things around her. Her eyes scanned the area around the cabinet until they landed on the familiar flash of blond. Draco was sitting on the couch, waiting for her.

"I was beginning to think you'd lost your way, Granger."

* * *

><p>Phew! Longest chapter yet! What do you think? I'm trying not to make the characters too out-of-character but it's bound to happen at some points, especially for Draco. Thank you so much for reviewing!<p>

-kiwilynn13


	7. Chapter 7

"I was beginning to think you'd lost your way, Granger," Draco said as Hermione made her way over to the couch to sit next to him.

"I was the one who wanted to meet, wasn't I? Harry held me up a bit," Hermione replied as she plopped down next to him.

"Ah, Saint Potter. Of course. Now, why exactly did you want to meet tonight?" Draco asked. He was looking at Hermione curiously. Ever since he had first kissed her, he couldn't stop thinking about her. And now, Granger was willingly sitting with him on the same couch. Draco never thought in a million years that would happen.

"We need to talk," Hermione said.

"Alright. What about?"

"Well, for starters, why not tell me exactly why you kissed me the first time."

How was he supposed to answer that? Draco barely even knew himself why he had kissed her those few nights ago. He barely even remembered that night. All Draco could recall was Granger yelling out that she had a crush on Weasley, and then he had kissed her. He decided to tell her the truth, whatever truth that was.

"To be honest, Granger, I'm not entirely sure why I kissed you. I just did."

"You just did?"

"Precisely."

Hermione was put off by that answer. She wanted him to say more. Obviously, he wasn't going to.

"Okay, well… you said that you stopped caring about blood in Fourth Year. Why?"

Oh no, not this again. Draco really didn't want to answer her, but he figured honesty was the best option right now. Also, Draco didn't want to lie to her. She deserved honesty.

"I stopped caring about blood purity when I saw you at the Yule Ball in Fourth Year."

Well, that was blunt. Draco's answer had taken Hermione completely off guard. She knew he was being honest with her, but why? She thought he would lie his way out of all of her questions, being a Slytherin and all. Hermione stared at him. She just couldn't figure him out. Maybe there was more to him than she originally thought.

"W-when you saw me at the Yule Ball? What do you mean?"

Draco really didn't want to explain this further, but he just couldn't bring himself to lie to her.

"You want the whole truth? I stopped caring about blood, because you, a muggleborn, looked more beautiful than anyone else in the room. When I thought that, I thought something was wrong with me. I kept telling myself that you were just a mudblood and that you only looked good on that one night, but I was lying to myself. After that night, I couldn't help but notice that you are beautiful. Ever since I was little, my father has told me that muggleborns are horrible people -well to him they're hardly people-, he told me that they don't deserve the magic that they possess and that they stole it from purebloods. But seeing you, looking so beautiful that night, made me realize that he was wrong, about everything. And it wasn't just your beauty that made my views change; you're also the best witch this school has. I suppose that's a sufficient enough answer to your question. Now you know."

Hermione was speechless. Draco had called her beautiful. Not once, but _five times._ She didn't know what to say. Hermione just stared at him, completely dumbfounded.

Draco felt like he had said too much. She was just staring at him! Merlin, he was an idiot. There was no taking it back now.

Mustering up the dignity he had left, Draco continued their discussion.

"Granger? Anything else you need to ask?"

His words brought Hermione out of her trance. Her mind came back to the present and to the question at hand. Was there anything else she needed to say? Yes. A lot of things. But most of those things could wait. There was one important thing she needed to know now.

"What is going on between us? And don't just say 'nothing' because that's a lie. When you kissed me, something changed. I need to know where we stand now," Hermione firmly stated.

Draco hadn't thought about that. What were they? They weren't friends. They weren't acquaintances. They weren't enemies. What in the bloody hell were they?

"I… don't know how to answer that. Yes, something changed when I kissed you, but I don't know what. All I know is that I really enjoy kissing you," Draco finally replied.

Hermione laughed. Not a mocking laugh, but a joking laugh, like one she had shared with Harry and Ron.

"What's so funny, Granger?" Draco asked, slightly annoyed by her.

"Nothing. I just… I… enjoy kissing you, too," Hermione replied, trying to keep in the small chuckle trying to escape her throat.

"Then where are we now? Where does this leave us?" Draco asked.

"Well, I like kissing you, you like kissing me. I'm helping you with this cabinet, so we'll be spending more time together. Maybe we could… I don't know, see where this takes us?" Hermione countered.

Draco pondered her words for a moment and then agreed with her. He had felt something when they kissed, something he had never felt before. Draco wouldn't mind seeing where things went with Granger.

It was getting late. Hermione needed to get a little bit of sleep that night, so she had to leave Draco, even though she really didn't want to. She wanted to stay here with him and talk some more, but she really needed to sleep. Deciding that it was time to go, Hermione rose from the couch. As she did so, Draco's eyes followed her movements. Within a second, he was standing next to her.

"It's late. I'm going to go back to my dorm so… I'll see you tomorrow?" Hermione sheepishly asked.

"Tomorrow, same time. Goodnight, Granger," Draco replied. He then leaned in and gave Hermione one small kiss on the lips. Hermione immediately responded and kissed him back. Pulling away, she gave him a smile and turned to leave. As she reached the door, Hermione looked back and saw Draco was watching her leave. She waved and then left.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked the whole way back to Gryffindor Tower with a smile on her face. She was happy. Slightly confused, but happy nonetheless. Finally she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and opened it.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco sat back down on the couch after Hermione had left. She had become his little bit of happiness in his messed up world. He couldn't believe that out of all people, Hermione Granger would be the one he had started to develop feelings for. He had decided that after she had left. Draco had feelings for her, and he wasn't sure if she returned those feelings, but he didn't care. Not now, anyway.<p>

As Hermione made her way into the seemingly empty common room, she let out a soft yawn. She was exhausted. Walking passed the burning out embers of the fire, Hermione noticed the arm chair closest to it was occupied, by none other than Ron Weasley with giddy Lavender sitting on his lap. Hermione froze. Ron stared at her.

"Hermione? You realize it's almost two in the morning? Where on Earth have you been?" Ron asked. To Hermione, he sounded annoyed.

"I don't believe that's any of your concern, Ronald," Hermione replied. She quickly walked past the couple and went up to bed. She didn't know that even in the dimness of the room, Ron had seen her swollen lips, and he was not happy about it.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter is so short! It was more of a filler chapter. I wanted to sort of establish things between Hermione and Draco and I think I got that all explained. Thanks for reading and reviewing!<p>

-kiwilynn13


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Sorry to keep you all waiting for this! I've been pretty busy (mostly lazy) these past couple of days. Before I start this chapter, I want to clear a few things up that might be confusing some of you:

1) Ron and Lavender started dating at the beginning of 6th Year, not in the middle of it.

2) Hermione and Draco started meeting in the Room of Requirement in October, now it's December, almost Christmas.

Hm, well that's all I can think of that needed to be cleared up right now!

On with the story!

* * *

><p>Three weeks had gone by since Hermione and Draco had established what their relationship was. And what a great week it had been. Hermione met Draco every night in the Room of Requirement. They'd work with the cabinet for awhile, and then they'd just sit and talk on the couch.<p>

Hermione couldn't believe it, but the more she talked to Draco, the more she liked him. She had learned that he had had a little brother who died when he was one and Draco was six. His mother wasn't actually blood prejudiced, only his father was. His best friends weren't Crabbe and Goyle, but they were Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott. She also learned that Draco's father, Lucius, uses force to teach Draco lessons. If Draco did something wrong, Lucius would literally slap some sense into him. Hermione didn't blame him for acting like such a bully all throughout their years at Hogwarts. Now she understood.

Draco learned just as many things about Hermione, as she did about him. Her parents were dentists and owned their own business. They wanted her to go to muggle school and give up magic. Draco thought that was insane. Didn't they realize Hermione was the best witch at Hogwarts? Apparently not. They wanted her to take over the family business once they could no longer work. Hermione didn't want to disappoint her parents, but she loved magic too much to give it up. Draco was glad that Hermione would never give up magic.

Hermione had become a little bit of normalcy for Draco. He looked forward to seeing her every night. He didn't know how sane he would be without her. She made him happy, something he rarely was nowadays. As crazy as it was, Draco was falling for her. He loved seeing her smile, hearing her laugh, and especially, kissing her perfect lips. He really loved kissing her.

Tonight was like every night earlier this week, except they didn't work on the cabinet tonight. They just talked. Hermione was sitting on the couch with her back leaning against the arm of it and her head lying on her knees. Draco was sitting on the other end of the couch with his legs spread out in front of him on the floor.

"Granger?" Draco asked.

"Yes?" Hermione replied.

"I need to be honest with you."

"Oh… alright. Go ahead."

"As odd as this sounds, I really enjoy spending time with you."

Hermione smiled as she felt the heat rising in her cheeks. She really enjoyed spending her time with him as well.

* * *

><p>During lunch the next day, Ron was sitting on one of the benches with Lavender sitting on his lap. Ever since he had seen Hermione that night in the common room, he couldn't shake the anger he felt. He was lashing out at everyone. Where had she been that night? Her lips were obviously swollen, so Ron's only conclusion was that she was snogging somebody. But who? Ron thought Hermione didn't have a boyfriend, maybe he had been wrong. No. Harry would've told him if Hermione had gotten a boyfriend. Maybe Harry didn't know? Ron was getting angry again. He pushed all thoughts of Hermione out of his head and went back to listening to whatever Lavender was talking about now.<p>

* * *

><p>While Ron was outside, Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall with Harry. Every now and then, Hermione would glance across the room to find Draco's eyes on her. She quickly looked away before her cheeks flushed and Harry asked questions. But Hermione didn't know that Harry knew Malfoy was staring at her, again. Harry felt he needed to bring it up with her, anyway.<p>

"Hermione? Malfoy's staring at you again," Harry said.

"Um, yes, I noticed. Maybe he fell asleep with his eyes open or something," Hermione was getting better at lying.

"Fell asleep with his eyes open? What kind of answer is that?" Harry laughed.

"Well that's the only reason I can think of!" Hermione smiled at him. She missed Harry. He was her best friend and lately it seemed like she barely talked to him anymore. Sure, they talked in class and at lunch, but it was always the same conversation. Hermione wanted to tell him about Draco, but she just couldn't. Harry would hate her, and Draco didn't want her telling anyone about them. She would just have to keep this a secret for awhile longer.

* * *

><p>The bell rang for class. Hermione walked with Harry down to Professor Slughorn's room for Potions. As they walked into the room, they saw a large cauldron sitting in front of the room. They took their seats, Hermione putting as many seats between her and Ron as possible. Her eyes immediately scanned the room for Draco. When she saw him, he looked sad. He wasn't looking at her, he was just staring at the ground.<p>

"Hello class! Quiet down, quiet down! We need to get started right away!" Professor Slughorn bellowed over the class. He walked up to the large cauldron at the front of the room.

"Now, can anyone tell me what this potion is? You should be able to smell it"

Hermione raised her hand.

"Ah, Miss Granger. Tell me, what this is."

"It's Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. It's supposed to smell different for everyone, for instance I smell pine trees… and roses… and-" She stopped herself. Hermione felt Draco's eyes on her. Hermione had been describing things that reminded her of him. She stopped herself before she said that she smelt the smell of an old couch.

Draco knew that Hermione was talking about him. He looked at her as soon as she said "pine trees". Truth is, the things he smelt from the potion were all things that remind him of her: Daisies, spearmint, and vanilla. Draco's thoughts were interrupted when Slughorn started speaking again.

"Today, I want you all to brew me a batch of Living Death. Whomever makes the best, will receive this vial of Felix Felicis. Good luck!"

Hermione immediately began working. How on Earth was Harry doing so much better than her? It was probably the bloody book that belonged to the Half-Blood Prince. _Ruddy cheater_, Hermione thought. No matter what she did, she just couldn't get it perfect. Harry ended up winning the vial.

At the end of class, Slughorn asked Hermione, Harry, Blaise, and Neville to wait a little bit. He had something to do with the Slug Club to tell them.

"Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I kept you after?" Slughorn asked the four students staring back at him. No one answered him.

"Well, I'll just get to it then. I'm going to be throwing a little get-together for members of the Slug Club for Christmas. It's going to be in about three weeks, leaving you plenty of time to find a date! Your date doesn't have to be from the club, though. Bring anyone you like! I hope I shall see you all there! Oh, except for Neville, my boy. You'll be serving drinks at the party."

_That's lovely_, Hermione thought. How was she supposed to bring a date? She couldn't bring Draco for obvious reasons, Harry was most likely going to ask Ginny now that she and Dean had broken up. She couldn't bring Neville since he was going to be serving drinks. Perhaps, she could just go alone.

Hermione walked with Harry and Neville to the common room. There were no more classes today. Hermione figured that she needed to spend some time with them. She needed to find Draco and tell him that she couldn't go to the Room of Requirement tonight. Hermione excused herself from the group as they passed the girls lavatory. She went inside for only a minute before leaving again in search of Draco.

* * *

><p>She went to the Quidditch pitch, where sure enough he was sitting alone in the stands. Hermione didn't know why she thought he might be here. Maybe it was just an instinct. Draco was up in the Slytherin stands in front row, his arms resting on the rail in front of him, with his head on his arms. Hermione quietly crept up the stairs to where Draco was sitting. Within seconds she was sitting next to him.<p>

"What are you doing here, Granger?" Draco asked, sounding put out. Hermione wondered what was wrong with him.

"I can't come tonight; I'm going to spend some time with Harry and Neville. I haven't in awhile," Hermione said. Draco hadn't looked at her since she had arrived. She was starting to get worried.

"Whatever, Granger," Draco replied in the same disinterested tone as before. What had happened to the Draco that had been with her all last week? She missed the Draco that would sit and talk with her for hours, with no worries.

"Draco? Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

Draco finally turned his head to look at her. The look in his eyes was so pained, so sad. Hermione was getting worried now.

"I'm fine, Granger," Draco replied in a hoarse whisper. He turned his head towards the pitch, completely ignoring Hermione.

"I… I'll see you tomorrow then," Hermione said as she stood to leave. She really wanted to know what was going on with him now. Why did he look so much sadder all of the sudden?

* * *

><p>Draco sat in the Quidditch stands for another hour by himself. He wasn't getting anywhere with the cabinet. It was almost time for winter holiday. At least his mother was letting him stay at Hogwarts to work on his task. Even with Granger's help, he was getting nowhere. He needed to think of other options. There's got to be something, right? Wrong. He had strict orders to fix the cabinet. Why was it so bloody hard? But the cabinet was only one of Draco's worries; He still had to kill Dumbledore. But how? How was he going to look into the face of a man that he had secretly admired, and kill him? There was no way Draco could do that. Suddenly, Draco remembered the cursed necklace that he had seen at Borgin &amp; Burkes before term had started. Maybe that could work. Draco quickly got up and went to the Owlery. He needed to send his mother a letter.<p>

Passing no one on his way to the west tower of Hogwarts, Draco finally made his way to the Owlery. Taking out his quill and a piece of spare parchment out of his bag, Draco wrote to his mother, asking her to get him the necklace from Borgin & Burkes, and to be very careful with it. Draco called for his owl and attached the piece of parchment to it's leg. He led the owl to the window and let him go. Draco waited until the owl was out of sight before going back down to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting in front of the fire next to Harry, Neville, and Ginny. She was trying to participate in their conversation, but her mind kept going back to Draco. Maybe she shouldn't have told him that she couldn't see him tonight. He obviously looked sad, perhaps she could've helped him with whatever it was if she had just gone to the Room of Requirement. Hermione glanced at the clock sitting on the mantle. It was only half past ten. He was probably still there. If she could just leave now, she would probably be able to talk to him.<p>

"Isn't there a trip to Hogsmeade coming up?" Neville asked.

"There's one next weekend, on Saturday," Ginny replied.

"You're going, right Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, I'm going," Hermione answered.

At that moment, the portrait swung open and in walked Ron, with Lavender draped all over him. Hermione looked at him for only a moment before looking away. Funny thing is, she no longer felt that twinge of jealously she usually felt when she saw Ron with Lavender. Hermione wondered when that had changed, but then quickly answered her own question. It had changed when Hermione had begun spending so much time with Draco. She was beginning to really care for Draco. Now, Ron hardly mattered.

Ron's eyes looked at the sight in front of him. He knew that Hermione was mad at him, but he never knew what for. He figured it had something to do with homework. Ron walked over to the chair he usually sat in by the fire, and sat down. Lavender immediately sat on his lap. He noticed that everyone was staring at him.

Clearing his throat, Harry finally spoke up after what felt like forever.

"Ron, did you finish your Transfiguration essay?" Harry asked.

"Uh, yeah. I got it done. Did you?" Ron asked back. Things hadn't changed between Ron and Harry, but it was just so much more awkward when Hermione was there.

"Yes, I… I finished." Harry replied lamely. Merlin, this was awkward.

"Excuse me," Hermione said quietly before standing up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked.

"I just need to get some air," Hermione replied as she walked away towards the portrait.

"Hermione! You realize it's past curfew, right?" Harry called after her.

"So it is. I won't get caught, promise," Hermione said as she climbed out of the portrait hole.

"Well that was strange. Hermione never breaks rules," Neville said.

"Yeah, it is strange…" Harry said quietly.

"Maybe she's going to snog someone," Ginny said playfully. Harry and Neville joined her laughing, but Ron stayed quiet. Hermione didn't have a boyfriend, did she? Well, only one way to find out.

"Gin, does Hermione even have a boyfriend?" Ron asked.

The laughter stopped immediately.

"We were just joking, Ron. She doesn't have a boyfriend, that we know of…" Ginny replied.

"That you know of?" Ron asked.

"Well, she doesn't really tell us stuff like that," Harry answered for Ginny.

_Oh_ was all Ron could say.

* * *

><p>Hermione silently walked the corridors until she was standing in front of the stretch of wall concealing the Room of Requirement. Once the doors appeared, Hermione burst inside.<p>

"Draco?" Hermione yelled out.

A crash of metal met Hermione's ears. She had startled him.

"Bloody hell, Granger! I was trying to concentrate!" Draco yelled back, irritated.

Hermione walked over to where the cabinet was. When she got there, Draco was standing close to the couch, looking at her expectantly. Hermione had no idea what she was doing. She marched up to Draco, and kissed him. Her hands were behind his head, holding onto his hair. Draco was completely shocked, but once he realized what was happening, he immediately kissed her back. Draco put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He began to walk them over to the couch. When the backs of his knees hit it, he slowly sat down, bringing Hermione with him, their mouths never losing contact. Draco was in a sitting position, with Hermione straddling his waist. After another four minutes of nonstop kissing, Draco pulled away. He rested his forehead against hers as he tried to get his breathing back to normal.

"You really know how to surprise a bloke, Hermione," Draco whispered between breaths.

"Hermione?" Hermione whispered back, baffled. He had never called her by her first name before.

"That's your name, isn't it? Hermione?" Draco said while still trying to control his breathing.

"Yes, it's just… you've never called me Hermione before," Hermione pulled her head away from his and looked him in the eyes. She saw something there that she had never seen before. His eyes looked like they were on fire. They weren't brilliant silver, or dull gray. They were like melted pools of pewter. Hermione had never seen such a heated look on his face.

"Well, I think it's about time I start," Draco said before capturing Hermione's lips with his once more.

His hands were no longer resting on her hips. Now, they were travelling up her side and under her shirt. His hands were cold but Hermione didn't care. His hands felt wonderful against her bare skin. Draco moved his hands to her back. Hermione didn't know what to do. She wasn't ready for such a level of intimacy, not yet anyway.

"Draco… wait," Hermione breathed out.

Draco stopped his hands and brought them back to her waist.

"It's not that I don't want to, just not… yet" Hermione explained.

Draco nodded and leaned back into the couch. Hermione crawled off his lap to sit next to him. Her legs were outstretched on his lap. Once Draco realized this, he let his arms rest atop her legs. He briefly wondered when they had gotten so comfortable around each other, but he figured it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was starting to really like Hermione.

* * *

><p>Alright, that's Chapter 8! Thank you guys so much for all the positive reviews I've been getting! Chapter 9 will be up soon!<p>

-kiwilynn13


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! Sorry for making you wait! I had an intense case of writer's block and just could not focus on this chapter, but I finally finished!

* * *

><p>After a short silence, Draco spoke up.<p>

"I thought you said you weren't coming tonight?" Draco said.

"I wasn't, but I… I wanted to see you. You looked upset earlier, are you alright?" Hermione asked tentatively. Draco looked taken aback by her question. After a moment of hesitation, he answered… sort of.

"I, um, don't know what you're talking about," Draco answered. He didn't want to tell her about his problems. Draco was stressed. He didn't want her to worry about him. _Wait,_ Draco thought, _yes I do. I do want her worrying about me. _Draco wanted Hermione to worry about him, because that would show that she cared for him. Now that he had come to the conclusion that he had feelings for her, Draco wanted her to return those feelings.

"Draco, don't lie to me. You looked sad, almost depressed, on the Quidditch pitch today. Please… I'm worried about you," Hermione said.

She _was _worried about him? Draco couldn't ignore the way his heart skipped a beat when she said that. They had agreed to see where their relationship, if you could even call it that, would go, and now Draco knew where he wanted it to go. He wanted her, badly. And he was going to do something about it. He was a Malfoy after all. When Malfoys want something, they try their damndest to get it.

"Listen, Hermione, we need to talk," Draco said.

"Alright… I'm listening," Hermione replied while giving him a quizzical look.

"Remember how we agreed to see where this thing between us goes?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I've decided where I want it to go."

"Well, what is it exactly that you want?"

"You."

Hermione was clearly shocked. It was written all over her face. Her mouth was hanging open slightly, and her eyes grew larger. He wanted her? Hermione knew that she had developed feelings for Draco, but she never thought that he had feelings for her. He was looking at her with a stony expression. She was taking too long to reply.

"M-me? You want me? I'm not quite sure I understand," Hermione stammered out.

"Look, all I know is that over these past couple weeks, I've developed some sort of feeling for you. You've helped me a lot, and I can't thank you enough-"

"But the cabinet still isn't fixed."

"Let me finish. I don't know what to call this… this thing between us. I've had some time to think, and now I know what I want. Gr- Hermione, I want you to be my girlfriend."

Well if that wasn't blunt, Hermione didn't know what was. Draco wanted her to be his girlfriend? When he said the word, Hermione's stomach exploded with butterflies. She felt her face and neck getting warm. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. That's exactly what I want," Draco replied, with a determined look on his face.

"I… Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, okay. I will be your girlfriend."

Draco's heart was soaring. Hermione had agreed to being his girlfriend. _That went so much better than expected, _Draco thought.

"No one can know, Draco. They wouldn't understand," Hermione said.

"I know. We'll meet in secret," Draco smiled at her. Hermione had never really seen Draco smile before. His smile was perfect, straight, white teeth, symmetrical lips. Did he have any flaws?

"Hermione, if we're really going to do this, I need to be completely honest with you," Draco said.

"Alright," Hermione replied slowly. She didn't like the way he had said that.

Draco looked down at his left arm, and slowly started to roll up his sleeve. Hermione could see the blackness on his skin as it was exposed. And then, within seconds, Draco's Dark Mark was staring up at her. It was such a contrast, his perfect, pale skin marred by the ugly mark of Voldemort. Hermione didn't want to believe it, but she couldn't look away from it. Draco cleared his throat. He wanted her to speak first. Hermione finally looked up from his arm and looked him in the eyes. All she could see was worry in his eyes.

"I… I'm guessing this has to do with your task, right?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded.

"Draco, if you think this is going to change my mind about being with you, it's not," Hermione said. And with that, she swung her legs out of his lap and sat right next to him. Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled his sleeve back down. Draco just sat and watched her. Hermione looked into his eyes and leaned in to kiss him once more. Draco immediately responded and pulled her closer to him. After a minute, Hermione pulled away.

"It's late, I should be getting back. See you tomorrow night?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Draco replied. He stood and offered Hermione his hand to pull her up off the couch. Hermione smiled at him and grabbed his hand. To her surprise, Draco held onto her hand and walked her to the door of the Room of Requirement. Hermione stopped before she opened the door.

"Draco, you really need some sleep. Don't work anymore tonight," Hermione ordered.

She was right. He really did need some sleep.

"Fine. I'll go down to the dungeons now," Draco replied. He opened the door for Hermione and she walked out, still holding his hand. They stood in the middle of the seemingly empty corridor, looking at each other.

"Goodnight, Draco," Hermione said.

"Goodnight, Hermione," Draco said with a small smile on his face. He bent his head down and kissed her before walking away towards the dungeons. Hermione smile to herself as she walked off in the opposite direction. They thought they were being careful, and that no one was in the hall. But they were wrong. Luna Lovegood stood in the corridor that connected to the one Hermione and Draco had just vacated. Luna saw everything. She wouldn't say anything, though. Luna could tell that they wanted no one to know about their relationship.

* * *

><p>Two days had passed. Draco was sitting in the Owlery. He had just received the package containing the cursed necklace from his mother. Draco still didn't know what he was going to do with it. Carefully stowing it away, he went down to his dorm to think of a plan to get Dumbledore to touch the necklace.<p>

Draco had gained a new determination since the night when Hermione had become his girlfriend. They had met every night since then. Draco thought that things were starting to really work out for him.

* * *

><p>"Finally a Hogsmeade weekend! It seems like it's taken forever to get here," Ginny said.<p>

Hermione was walking in the front of the group with Neville and Luna, Harry and Ginny were walking hand in hand behind them, with Lavender and Ron bringing up the rear. Hermione kept glancing towards Luna, who wouldn't stop staring at her with a small smile on her face. Neville kept trying to get her attention, but Luna barely even glanced his way. Hermione felt bad for him. She knew Neville had a huge crush on Luna, but he was too nervous to do anything about it.

"Shall we go to The Three Broomsticks? It's freezing out here," Harry said. Him and Ginny turned into the cozy pub, with the others following behind.

Madam Rosmerta seated everyone at a table near the fire. Neville and Harry went up to the bar to get butterbeers for the group. Hermione was sitting between Ginny and Luna, who was still staring at her with a knowing look on her face. Hermione was getting a little bit annoyed with Luna's staring, so she decided to say something.

"Luna, I'm sorry, but why do you keep staring at me?" Hermione asked, trying not to sound rude.

"Oh, I don't know. You just have a glow around you, Hermione. It suits you," Luna said, still smiling.

"Well, um, could you not stare? It's creeping me out a little bit," Hermione said. She was extremely uncomfortable.

Harry and Neville returned to the table with the butterbeers and handed them out. Hermione was focused on staring at the fire. She was oblivious to the conversation going on around her. Harry, who was facing the door, stopped talking. Hermione glanced at him and saw that his eyes were fixed on someone who had just walked in. She turned around and her heart leapt. Draco had walked inside. He looked worried, and afraid. Hermione locked eyes with him. He stared at her for a moment, then looked away to begin walking up the stairs going to the bathrooms.

"Why does he do that? Malfoy?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Do what, Harry?" Hermione replied.

"Stare at you. He's always staring at you."

"I… I haven't noticed."

"How could you not? It's obvious. Maybe Malfoy's got a crush on you, Hermione," Ginny taunted.

"M-Malfoy? A crush on me? Ginny, you forget who I am. Malfoy wouldn't lay a finger on me," Hermione lied. She had become such a great liar.

"Well, you never know," Ginny said.

"Hermione wouldn't even think about going out with Malfoy," Ron angrily said.

"Maybe she's had a change of heart," added Luna. Hermione gave her a confused look. Did Luna know? _No, she couldn't possibly. We've been careful,_ Hermione thought.

"I most certainly haven't had a change of heart," Hermione heatedly said. She was getting extremely flustered.

"Won-Won, can you get me another butterbeer?" Lavender cooed to Ron.

"Fine," Ron sighed and got up from the table.

Draco walked up the bathrooms. His palms were sweaty as he put the package containing the necklace inside the girls' bathroom. He heard someone walking up the stairs. It was now or never. Draco stood in one of the toilet stalls and pointed his wand at the door. Katie Bell, a Gryffindor from the year above him, walked inside.

"Imperio," Draco whispered.

Katie looked calm and peaceful. The spell had worked.

"Pick up that package. Only touch the wrappings. Bring it to Professor Dumbledore, straight away," Draco ordered from behind the door of the stall. He watched Katie picked up the package and left the bathroom.

Draco felt horrible. He had just used an unforgivable curse on a fellow student. He never thought he'd be able to do that. Turns out he was wrong.

* * *

><p>Hermione left The Three Broomsticks a half hour later, with Harry, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ron, and Lavender following behind. She noticed that Katie Bell was hurrying along in front of her with one of her friends, Leanne. She was carrying a package that, from what Hermione could see, was pretty important.<p>

"Katie! Answer me, where did you get that package?" Leanne asked.

"I told you. I have to give this to Professor Dumbledore. I know what I'm doing," Katie explained.

"Katie, please. What's the matter with you? You're acting so strangely," Leanne sounded afraid. Hermione and Harry noticed this and stopped to watch Katie and Leanne, the others stopped as well.

In the blink of an eye, Katie was suspended in midair. The necklace was out of its package and laying on the snow covered ground. Leanne screamed.

And with a thud, Katie fell back to the ground.

"Move aside, move aside!" Hagrid was walking towards Katie. He lifted her into his arms and told Harry to get the necklace, but to only touch the packaging.

As soon as the group got back to the castle, Professor McGonagall questioned everyone who had witnessed the attack on Katie.

"Do any of you have any idea who could have done this?" McGonagall asked.

"Malfoy. It was Malfoy," Harry said immediately.

"Harry, that's absurd. What could Malfoy have to do with anything?" Hermione defended, a little too quickly.

"Well, how would you know, Hermione? We have no idea what Malfoy's up to," Harry said angrily.

"Potter, that is a very serious accusation. You cannot just say something like that without any proof. All of you, to your dormitories, now," McGonagall said as she walked away.

"Come on, Harry," Ginny said while tugging at his hand. He reluctantly followed her out of the room.

"I'll walk you back to your tower, Luna," Neville said. Luna smiled at him and they walked out into the corridor, side by side.

Ron and Lavender had already left without saying a word to anyone.

Hermione was alone in the classroom. Her mind was racing. _Draco wouldn't do this_, she thought, _there's no way._

* * *

><p>Draco was pacing back in forth in front of the door in the Room of Requirement. He knew what he did was wrong, but he had no choice. He thought that Katie would just deliver the package, without opening the package. She messed it up by opening it, and now Draco had guilt built up inside of him. <em>I could've killed her<em>, Draco thought.

Suddenly, the doors burst open. Hermione stood before him. She ran towards him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Draco, I was worried something had happened to you. Please, tell me it wasn't you that cursed Katie," Hermione whispered into his neck.

Draco let out a painful sigh. He couldn't lie to Hermione. He had to tell her what he'd done.

"Hermione, I wish I could say it wasn't me, but I… I can't," Draco choked out.

Hermione pulled her head off his shoulder and looked at him. She knew he wasn't lying.

"How could you do that! Draco, she almost died!" Hermione yelled.

"I know! I know, alright? She was meant to deliver it to Dumbledore! She wasn't supposed to get hurt!" Draco yelled back.

"What if she would've gotten killed? Did you think this through at all?"

"Of course I did! It just went wrong!"

"There are other options, Draco. Options that don't include hurting other people."

"No matter what I do, someone is going to get hurt. That's the way it has to be."

Draco didn't want to fight with her anymore. He went to their couch and plopped down. His face was resting in his hands. _This is impossible_, Draco thought.

Hermione followed him over to the couch and sat next to him. She gently put her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. Draco pulled his face out of his hands to look at her.

"We're in this together now, Draco. Let me help you," Hermione said quietly.

"I'm beyond help, Hermione," Draco sounded so defeated.

"No, you aren't. You just need to keep trying. We can figure this out."

"We'll see."

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder where her hand had been. Draco laid his head on top of her and grabbed her hand. She put her other hand on top of his, enclosing them. They stayed like that for hours. Not talking, barely moving. The only sound in the room was the sound of their mingled breathing and soft heartbeats.

They would figure this out.

Together.

* * *

><p>Alright, there's Chapter 9! Hope you guys like this story this far! Don't forget to review!<p>

-kiwilynn13


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long wait! I had a lot of writer's block with this, so it's not very long.

* * *

><p><em>This is it,<em> Hermione though, _time to embarrass myself and go to this stupid party alone. _She was sitting on her bed waiting for Ginny to finish getting ready for Slughorn's Christmas party. Hermione decided to just wear a simple, pink dress with her hair down. She had no one to impress. Ginny looked beautiful as always, wearing a dark, green dress that fit her perfectly. Hermione was so jealous of how effortless Ginny had to be to look beautiful.

"Ready?" Hermione asked.

"Ready. We're supposed to meet Harry in the common room… with Cormac," Ginny said.

"Ugh, Cormac. He won't leave alone," Hermione sighed.

"Well he obviously fancies you. I don't understand why you turned him down tonight."

"Because I… I just didn't want to go with him," Hermione lied. She was a pro at lying now.

"Hermione, before we go down, I need to ask you something," Ginny said as she sat down on the bed next to Hermione's.

"Okay, what?"

"Are you seeing someone?" Ginny blurted out.

"W-What?" Hermione stuttered_. Oh no_, she thought, _she couldn't possibly know, could she?_

"Are you dating someone? Harry and I were wondering. It seems like you're never around as much as before," Ginny continued.

"Well, I… I…" Hermione was tired of lying, especially to Ginny. She decided to tell her the truth, just not the whole truth.

"Yes, Ginny, I am dating someone," Hermione confessed.

"I knew it! Who?" Ginny said excitedly.

"I can't tell you, not yet anyway."

"Well why not?"

"Just… not yet, okay?"

"Alright. How long have you been seeing this person?"

"Since October."

"October! Why haven't you told me sooner?"

"I couldn't. I still can't. Come on, let's just go," Hermione said as she got off her bed and made her way towards the door, with Ginny right behind her.

* * *

><p>Draco had heard that Slughorn was going to throwing a Christmas party tonight from Hermione. To him, it was the perfect opportunity to get some real work done. No one would be around in the corridors. Perfect.<p>

Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Cormac all made their way down to Slughorn's office, which he had enlarged for the night to accommodate all of the guests. Slughorn greeted them at the door and wished them a "Happy Christmas". The room was beautifully decorated. Harry immediately left with Ginny to dance. Hermione, feeling incredibly awkward, looked at Cormac, who wouldn't stop staring at her. The worst part is, he wasn't staring at her face. She knew she shouldn't have worn a v-necked dress. Deciding it was time to leave Cormac, Hermione went over to the refreshment table. Neville was standing there.

"Hey, Neville," Hermione said as she stood next to him.

"Hey, Hermione. Having fun yet?" Neville asked.

"Not at all. You?"

"None whatsoever."

Hermione stood next to Neville for another twenty minutes, until the sound of the doors banging open silence the entire room.

"Professor, I found this one in the corridor. Claims to be invited."

It was Filch. Hermione looked over in the direction he was and froze. Filch was holding onto Draco.

"Alright, alright! I was gat crashing! Now let go of me you filthy squib!" Draco yelled. His eyes caught Hermione's for a moment. This was not part of his plans for the night. But at least he got to see her all dressed up. She looked beautiful.

Professor Snape had spotted Draco and was moving towards him.

"I'll take it from here, Filch. I will make sure he gets proper punishment," Snape said while giving Draco an icy glare.

"Of course, Professor," Draco said. Snape grabbed his arm and walked out into the corridor.

"Hermione! Tell Ginny I went to the loo!" Harry said as he passed Hermione.

"Oh, I don't think so! You aren't going to the loo, you're going to spy on Malfoy. Leave it, Harry. Go have fun with Ginny. I, on the other hand, do have to go to the loo. Excuse me," Hermione said. Harry stared at the back of her head as she left, dumfounded.

Snape pushed Draco into the wall, giving him the meanest look Draco had ever seen on his face.

"I told your mother I would protect you. You are not being very cautious, Draco," Snape snarled.

Hermione was standing around the corner, listening to what Snape was saying.

"I told you I'm working on it! I don't need your help!" Draco said.

"But you need her's apparently. Yes, Draco. I know about your little relationship. I also know she's right around the corner. Come over here, Miss Granger," Snape said.

Hermione felt her heart stop. How on Earth did Snape know about them? Hermione didn't know what to do, but she knew she shouldn't disobey Snape. She silently walked around the corner and made her way towards Draco and Snape. Draco instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist when she stood next to him.

"How did you know?" Draco asked.

"It was easy. And, I saw you in the hall the other night outside the Room of Requirement. And I wasn't the only one who saw," Snape said.

"Who else?" Hermione asked.

"Miss Lovegood. She was around the corner."

_Oh bloody hell,_ Hermione thought. This was not good.

"I don't see why my relationship is any of your business," Draco said.

"It isn't. But the fact that you are accepting help from Miss Granger, and not me, is very unwise, Draco. Surely you know that," Snape said.

"Of course I do! I just don't want your help!" Draco yelled. Hermione moved herself closer to him. What was Snape playing at?

"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, do you understand how dangerous your relationship is?"

"Yes, we do. We've already discussed this, alone. We don't want to hear it again. We haven't told anyone about us, so I don't see what the problem is," Draco said impatiently.

"Miss Granger, I assume, knows of your little situation?" Snape asked.

"Of course she does! I wouldn't lie to her," Draco said. Hermione smiled at that.

"Be cautious, Draco. You don't need to involve more people. That's just one more person who could get killed. And with Miss Granger's blood status, she's in even more danger," Snape warned.

"What does my blood status have to do with anything?" Hermione asked.

"Miss Granger, don't be stupid. What does The Dark Lord hate most? Muggleborns. Use your brain. If he finds out about your relationship, he will not hesitate to kill you," Snape advised. Hermione wondered why Snape was giving them advice. There must be a reason for it.

"Now, Draco, you will return to the Slytherin common room. Miss Granger may return to the party. Goodnight," Snape said. He turned away from them and walked down the corridor.

"Well, that was…odd," Hermione said, " Why didn't he yell at us?"

"Because, he's been in my place. He knows how this feels," Draco said.

Severus Snape was his godfather. He actually felt like Snape was more a father to him than his biological one. Snape had told him many stories throughout his life. Those stories always revolved around one girl, Lily Evans. Snape said that "Evans" was her maiden name, he hated her married name so he preferred to call her Lily Evans. Snape had said that Lily was a muggleborn, and she was the most amazing person he had ever met. When Draco was younger he thought Snape was a fool for loving a muggleborn, but now he understood how Snape had felt, probably still felt.

Draco couldn't say he was in love with Hermione, not yet anyway. It was too soon to tell.

"I should get back," Hermione said as she moved herself out of Draco's arms.

"Right, well we don't want anyone seeing us so you better get going," Draco said, looking around. Hermione smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning away.

"Hermione!" Draco called after her. Hermione stopped and looked back at him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You look beautiful in that dress."

Hermione gave him a brilliant smile and continued her walk back to the party. Draco waited until she had rounded the corner before walking back down to his common room.

* * *

><p>The rest of the party went by uneventfully. Hermione stood with Neville the entire time. When it was finally over, she stayed to help clean up some stuff, while Harry, Ginny, and Cormac left to go to bed.<p>

"Thanks for helping, Hermione," Neville said as he cleared off a table that held the remains of appetizers.

"No problem, nothing else to do tonight," Hermione said. Hermione really missed Neville. She wondered if he had gotten the courage yet to ask Luna out. Now that Harry was dating Ginny, and Ron was still with Lavender, Hermione didn't really have anyone to hang out with, besides Neville and Draco. Merlin, she wished she could tell people that she was dating Draco.

* * *

><p>The rest of the days before Christmas holiday went by quickly. Draco was staying at Hogwarts this year, to work on his task. He also hoped that since there wouldn't be classes, he would get to spend more time with Hermione. <em>That would be nice<em>, Draco thought.

"Draco? How come you never hang out with us anymore?" Pansy was sitting across from Draco in the Great Hall. She was staying for holiday too.

"I'm busy," Draco replied. He really didn't want to talk to Pansy right now.

"You're never even in the common room anymore, mate," Blaise said. Draco did miss hanging out with Blaise, his best friend. Perhaps once he finished his task, they would get more time. He really wanted to tell Blaise about Hermione.

"Oh, I can guess where he's been. He probably got himself a girlfriend," Pansy said.

Draco nearly spit his pumpkin juice out.

"He would've told me if he did, right Draco?" Blaise asked.

"Of course I would," Draco replied.

Across the Great Hall, Hermione was sitting next to Ginny, who wouldn't stop questioning her about her mystery boyfriend.

"What does he look like?" Ginny asked for the millionth time.

"I told you, Gin. If I tell you, you'll figure out who he is right away," Hermione explained.

"Fine. But you're not off the hook," Ginny said.

"Of course I'm not," Hermione sighed.

She looked over in the direction Draco was sitting. He was talking to Blaise, and he was laughing. _Laughing. _Hermione hadn't seen him laugh for a couple of weeks. He would crack a smile and give a little chuckle every now and then when they were alone together, but he wouldn't laugh like he was right now. It made her happy to see him happy. She had really fallen for Draco. It had been three months since they had began their relationship, and Hermione had fallen in love with him. Hermione Granger was in love with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>So there's Chapter 10! I'll hopefully get the next chapter up soon. I start school on Tuesday, so updating will become a bit more difficult. But I'll do my best!<p>

-kiwilynn13


	11. Chapter 11

Hello! I'm so so _so _sorry for the long wait! I started school on the 6th and it totally drained me. I've had no time at all to write and I've had absolutely no inspiration. And that's why this chapter is so short! Sorry! But hey, at least it's full of fluff! And who doesn't like fluff? :)

Anyway, I'll stop blabbering now.

On with the story!

* * *

><p>It was Christmas, Hermione's favorite holiday. The Great Hall was decked from floor to ceiling with ornaments, tinsel, and little twinkling stars. It looked more magical than usual. A lot of people had gone home for the holidays. The only people left in Gryffindor were Hermione, Neville, Harry, Ron, and Ginny.<p>

Draco had also stayed. Hermione was over the moon about that. They spent the first few days before Christmas just sitting together in the Room of Requirement. Draco had imagined up a fireplace for them to use when it got cold in the room. They had decided to meet on Christmas night at 11 P.M., but Hermione came early. She felt like Draco needed a little Christmas joy in his life, and she was going to make sure he enjoyed himself tonight.

Hermione arrived in the Room at nine o'clock. She immediately lit the fire place and straightened up the couch for when Draco got there. Taking out her wand, Hermione conjured up a decorated Christmas tree. She pulled a small box out of her pocket and placed it under the tree. Draco had told her not to get him anything, but she couldn't resist it. Hermione decorated the room a bit more, and just before 11 she placed the finishing touch, a steaming hot cup of cocoa. She sat down on the couch, observing her work, and waited for Draco to arrive.

Draco walked into the Room of Requirement at exactly 11 o'clock. He saw Hermione sitting on the couch drinking from a cup of cocoa. She hadn't seen him yet. Draco stopped and just looked at her. She looked beautiful tonight. Hermione's hair was perfectly curled, she had a light touch of makeup on, and she was wearing a simple, red dress. Realizing that she was waiting for him, Draco cleared his throat and walked to the couch.

Hermione's head shot up at the sound of Draco clearing his throat. Just seeing him brought a huge smile to her face. He didn't look so uptight tonight. He was wearing black pants, and a black button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Hermione scooted over on the couch to make room for him. He sat next to her and picked up his cup of cocoa.

"You look beautiful tonight," Draco said.

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up at his compliment.

"Thank you," Hermione replied.

"Did you set this all up?" Draco asked as he motioned to the tree.

"I did. I just thought you'd like a bit of Christmas spirit tonight," Hermione said with a smile, "And I got you a present."

Hermione walked over to the tree and grabbed his present. She held out the present to him, but he wouldn't take it.

"I told you not to get me anything, Hermione," Draco said.

"I know, but I couldn't help it. Here, open it," Hermione said while shoving the small box into his hand.

Draco untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a small silver pin in the shape of an otter, just like her patronus. Draco smiled at the pin and looked over at Hermione, who was watching him expectantly to see if he liked it.

"I love it. Thank you," Draco smiled. Hermione's face lit up at his words.

"You're welcome," Hermione said as she leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"And now, for your gift," Draco said as he pulled a small box out of his pan pocket, "Here."

Hermione grabbed the box from him and unwrapped it carefully. Inside the wrapping was a small box, a jewelry box. She looked over at him quickly and looked back to the box. Smiling to herself, Hermione opened the box. There was a silver ring inside with a dark emerald stone right in the center. A ring.

"Now…it's not exactly what you think it is. It was my grandmother's. I'm not asking you to marry me, Hermione. I just…I want to promise you something. I promise you…no matter what happens in the next couple of months…I promise you that I…that I love you".

Draco said those last three words in such a rush Hermione wasn't sure that she heard him correctly. She hadn't even look at him yet. She was still staring at the ring.

"Hermione? Say something, please," Draco said.

"I…it's a beautiful ring, Draco. Thank you," Hermione said. She was completely blown away by this. _Wait_, Hermione thought, _did he just say he loves me?_

Before Draco could get another word out Hermione was kissing him. Her hands were on the back of his neck pulling him closer. Draco put his hands on her hips and pulled Hermione across the couch towards him. Hermione broke the kiss, but only for a moment.

"I love you too, Draco," Hermione whispered with her forehead resting against his.

Draco smiled and captured her lips with his once more.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione," Draco said between kisses.

"Happy Christmas, Draco," Hermione replied with a huge smile on her face.

Hermione moved herself so that she was sitting in Draco's lap. Draco was still kissing her. He slowly moved so that they were lying down on the couch, legs intertwined. Draco's hands were moving up her leg. Hermione's hands were tangled in his hair. It was getting heated, and Hermione didn't know if she was quite ready for that yet.

"Draco...stop," Hermione panted.

Draco stopped moving his hands and looked into her eyes. She looked unsure of herself. She wasn't ready, and Draco would respect. He did love her, after all. Draco smiled at her and moved his hand up to cup her cheek. He leaned in and gave her one chaste kiss before settling into a more comfortable position on the couch, with his arm wrapped around Hermione's shoulders. Hermione nuzzled herself into the crook of his shoulder and smiled to herself. She really did love him.

The fire was just embers now and the Christmas tree lights were the only light in the entire room. It was so peaceful. Draco and Hermione laid in silence. The only sounds they could hear were each other's heartbeats.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered into the silence.

"Hm?" Draco mumbled.

"Were you asleep?"

"Not quite. Almost."

Hermione had a tired smile on her face.

"I do love you, you know?"

Draco kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"I love you too. Now get some sleep, will you?"

Hermione quietly chucked.

"Fine. Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

And with that, they fell asleep. Hermione couldn't remember a time when she had felt so loved. Draco made her so immensely happy. She loved every second with him.

Draco fell asleep with a smile on his face. He could really get used to falling asleep next to Hermione every night.

* * *

><p>Okay, so there's Chapter 11! Once again I'm very sorry for the shortness. I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up, sooner this time I hope.<p>

Don't forget to review! :)

-kiwilynn13


	12. Chapter 12

I"M SO SORRY! I haven't updated in over a month! I feel so horrible about that. Once again, I'm so sorry! I'll explain myself at the end of the chapter..

* * *

><p>Draco woke up early the next day. He looked down next to him to see Hermione still sound asleep, nuzzled into his chest. She had a small smile on her face. Draco smiled to himself and tried to go back to sleep. He didn't want to wake her up.<p>

Hermione was dreaming. She was sitting in her parent's living room on the couch. Draco was there next to her. Her parent's were laughing and smiling at a joke he had just said. Hermione looked around the room at all the smiling faces, then looked down at her hand. The ring Draco had given her was there, but it was different. There were diamonds surrounding the emerald now. She glanced over at Draco's left hand and noticed that he hand on a simple, silver ring. They were married. Smiling to herself, Hermione looked down at her hands resting in what she thought was her lap. Hermione quietly gasped and looked at her engorged stomach. She was pregnant. Pregnant and married. Laughing slightly, Hermione looked back over at Draco, who was talking to her father. This was the life she wanted. Nothing would stop this from coming true,

Hermione woke up a few minutes later. She raised herself off of Draco's chest and shook him awake.

"Draco…wake up," Hermione said as she gently shook him,

"Good morning, love," Draco whispered as he woke back up.

"What time is it?"

"About nine," Draco said as he glanced at his watch,

"We should get back to our dorms. They'll be wondering where we are."

"Do we have to?"

Hermione laughed.

"Of course we have to. Come on."

Hermione pushed herself up off the couch and straightened out her clothes. Draco sat up on the couch and watched her.

"What are you staring at?" Hermione asked with a smile on her face.

"Nothing. Really," Draco said as he stood. He reached out and grabbed Hermione's hands. He felt the cold of the ring on her left hand and smiled to himself. He would marry Hermione one day, if it was the last thing he did.

"Come on," Hermione said while tugging on his hand.

They walked to the door and stopped.

"I'll see you tonight?" Draco asked.

"Tonight." Hermione answered.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek before walking out into the hall. Since it was Christmas, none of the students were out and about, which was good for Hermione. She quickly walked back into her dorm without waking anyone up.

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley was extremely nosy, especially when it came to her best friend. She heard the door to their dorm open at nine in the morning. She heard Hermione try and be quiet while putting on pajamas and crawling into bed. She also heard Hermione quietly laugh to herself.<p>

Hermione hadn't been there all night. Ginny guessed the she was with the guy that she was seeing. Ginny really wanted to know who he was. She made it her mission for the day to find out his identity.

* * *

><p>Draco sat on the edge of his bed in the dorm. His head was resting in his palms and he was trying not to break down and cry. After Hermione left that morning, he decided to give the cabinet another try. It worked. After all of these months of fixing it, it finally worked. But now that it was fixed, Draco had to go on with his mission. He had to let the Death Eaters in soon, and he had to kill Dumbledore.<p>

And what would this mean for him and Hermione?

Would she still want him when everything was said and done?

He hoped to Salazar that she would. He needed her. He couldn't do this alone.

Letting out a sigh, Draco leaned back into his bed and closed his eyes. He needed to talk to her tonight. He needed to know if they had a future together or not.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up an hour and a half after getting back to her dorm. She opened her eyes and yelped in surprise. Ginny was sitting on her bed staring at her.<p>

"Ginny! What on earth are you doing?" Hermione yelled.

"You were gone all night. Where were you? No. Scratch that. I know where you were. You were with the guy you told me about somewhere. Hermione, who is he?" Ginny asked as Hermione propped herself up in her bed.

Hermione looked down at the ring that was still on her left hand ring finger. She was sure Ginny had seen it by now so there was no use in trying to hide it. Hermione was warring with herself in her mind. Should she tell the truth? Or should she make up another excuse and lie? She decided that she could trust Ginny. Hermione needed someone to talk to about Draco, and Ginny was now going to be that person.

"Fine…I'll tell you. But you have to promise me, Ginny, that you won't tell anyone. Not Harry. Not Ron. No one. Got it?"

"Got it. Now who is he?"

Hermione prepared herself for the oncoming explosion.

"Draco Malfoy."

"MALFOY?" Ginny yelled as she stood up from the bed.

"Ginny hush! Not so loud!" Hermione said as she grabbed Ginny's arm and made her sit back down.

"You've gotta be joking! There's no way! You hate him and he hates you! He hates all of us! Hermione, he's a bloody Slytherin!"

"So? Ginny, I…I love him. Please, he's not all that bad."

Hermione knew Ginny would react this way. _Why did I tell her again?_ Hermione thought.

"Hermione, what are you thinking? Don't you remember who his parents are? Who they work for?"

Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. Hermione was with Malfoy! Had she gone insane? How did this even happen?

"Hermione, tell me this one thing. How?" Ginny asked.

"It just sort of did. There's not really a way to explain it. Gin, please don't be mad," Hermione pleaded.

"How could I not be mad? Hermione, use your brain! Ever since first year he's been a complete arse to you, Harry, and Ron! Doesn't that account for anything?"

"Of course it does! But Ginny, he's not the same person! He's changed."

"You said you love him. Does he love you?"

Hermione hesitated before answering. How much did she want Ginny to know?

"He…yes. He does. He said so himself."

"I can't believe you, Hermione. I really can't. Happy Christmas, traitor."

And with that, Ginny got up off Hermione's bed and walked out of the dorm and out of Hermione's life. As soon as the door closed, Hermione burst into tears.

She really thought Ginny would understand and be there for her.

She thought wrong, apparently.

And now Ginny would probably tell Harry, and Ron. Then they would hate her, too.

_Great_, Hermione thought, just _what I wanted for Christmas…_

* * *

><p>So there you go! Chapter 12 is finally done! I know It's super short but I've had intense writer's block with this story, I feel like it's taking a while to get everything going so I am going to speed up the chapters and move the story along quicker. Gosh, I'm just really sorry for not updating for so long :( I've been extremely busy with school and homework (I've also been really lazy...) Okay, welp there's not much else i can say here. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon!<p>

Don't forget to review please!

-kiwilynn13


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone! Well this one is up sooner than the last so I'm happy about that. I have some some to say, but I'm not going to waste your time and say it up here. Be prepared for author's note at the end.

Sorry for shortness!

* * *

><p>"Harry, Ron. I need to talk to you," Ginny said as she entered the common room.<p>

"Ginny, we're bu-" Ron started, but was cut off by Ginny.

"Ron, it's important. It's about Hermione," Ginny hurriedly explained.

"What about her?" Harry asked.

"She has a boyfriend…" Ginny said. Ron turned slightly pink at that.

"I figured that's why she hasn't been around much lately," Harry said.

"Who?" Ron said a bit too loudly.

"She's dating Malfoy. Draco bloody Malfoy."

"WHAT?" Harry and Ron said in unison.

"She told me that they've been together since October".

"That long? Why hasn't she told us?" Ron said while he stood up and started pacing around the room.

"She was afraid of your reactions. I can't believe she's do this," Ginny said.

"She's fraternizing with the enemy! Doesn't she know he's a death eater? And besides that, he's Malfoy!" Ron was yelling now, yelling loud enough for Hermione to hear from the staircase leading to the dorms.

Hermione stood perfectly still with tears running down her face. Ginny had betrayed her, and now her best friends hated her. Well, Ron did. She wasn't sure about Harry. He had barely said anything.

"You're sure she's with him, Ginny?" Harry asked calmly.

"Positive," Ginny answered.

Harry shook his head and slumped back into the couch. What had happened to his Hermione? His best friend?

Ron was still pacing and swearing under his breath.

Ginny was thinking to herself. She was glad Harry and Ron knew the truth. The deserved to know.

Hermione decided it was time to face the music. Walking noiselessly down the remaining stairs, she walked into the common room. Harry, Ron, and Ginny just stared at her.

Hermione knew they hated her. She could see it in their eyes. After looking each of them in the eye, Hermione walked towards the door.

"It's true then? About you and Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned around and faced him. She wiped the single tear that had escaped from her eyes and weakly nodded. There was no use in lying.

Harry averted his eyes from Hermione's and looked into the slowly burning fire. He didn't know what to think.

"I can't believe you, Hermione. Mafoy? You've got to be kidding me," Ron fumed.

"I…I love him. Nothing you can say or do will stop that," Hermione defended herself. She wasn't going to let Ron talk down to her.

Ron looked disgusted at her words.

"You're a traitor, Hermione."

Harry still hadn't looked at her again. Ginny was sitting quietly next to him.

"If that's how it's going to be then…fine. Goodbye," Hermione said as she turned on her heel and left the common room.

As soon as the portrait closed behind her, Hermione let out a choked sob. She had just lost all of her closest friends. What was she supposed to do?

Hermione walked aimlessly around the corridors until she found a hidden nook on the fourth floor. She sat down on the floor and openly cried. _This wasn't supposed to happen_, Hermione thought.

* * *

><p>After an hour of sitting on the cold floor and crying, Hermione picked herself up and made her way to the Room of Requirement. She knew Draco was going to be in there.<p>

Hermione pushed open the doors and walked over to their couch. Draco wasn't there like she suspected him to be. _Oh well,_ she thought, _I'll just wait._

* * *

><p>Draco arrived three hours later. Hermione was sitting on the couch. Just sitting there, staring into the piles upon piles of stuff.<p>

"Hermione?" Draco asked as he sat down next to her.

She didn't reply, didn't even acknowledge his presence. She just stared.

"Hermione," Draco said again, shaking her shoulder.

That snapped her out of it.

"Oh, it's you," Hermione said.

"Who else would it be?" Draco replied as he leaned back into the couch.

The tears welled up in Hermione's eyes again. As much as she tried to hide it, Draco still noticed.

"Hey…what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked while putting his hand on her shoulder.

"They know, Draco. They know about us and they hate me," Hermione choked out.

"Who's "they"? Hermione…oh…" Draco said as he realized who they were. "I'm sorry, Hermione".

Draco didn't know what to say or do.

Was he glad that Hermione wasn't friends with Potter and Weasel anymore? No, not entirely. Sure he was glad that he had her to himself now, but he hated seeing her cry. There was nothing he could do to fix this.

Hermione lay her head down on his shoulder and cried. He was all she had left.

Draco put his arms around her and rubbed her back. He wasn't very good at comforting people.

When Hermione's tears had dried up, Draco figured he should tell her about the cabinet being fixed.

"Hermione, I fixed the cabinet," Draco said.

"You fixed it? Completely?" Hermione asked while rubbing away the last few tears.

"Yes, completely. You know what that means, right?"

"It means you can't turn back now. You have to move forward with you're mission. I know, Draco".

"I need to know…what's going to happen to us after I do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione, are you still going to want me? I need to know, because if not…then you should leave now".

"Draco…I'm never going to leave you. I love you".

Draco smiled at that.

"I love you too."

Hermione leaned back into Draco and he pulled her closer to him. _Why can't we just stay in this moment?_ they both thought.

"Hermione…" Draco started.

"Yes?"

"It's happening tonight".

"Tonight?"

"Yes. Tonight the mission is to be completed."

"I…see. What am I supposed to do?"

"I want you to stay in here. When I bring the Death Eaters through the cabinet, I want you to hide. When we leave the room you can come out. I don't want you involved in this battle, alright?"

"I'll hide, but I'm not promising that I won't get involved".

"Fair enough".

"What happens after you kill Dumbledore?"

"I'm supposed to leave with the Death Eaters…"

"Leave? What do you mean? What am I supposed to do?" Hermione sat upright now and looked into his face.

"I… don't know. I suppose you'll have to stay here…" Draco sighed.

"Stay here? Draco, how do you expect me to do that? Am I even allowed to contact you?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, Hermione. I just don't know. How about this, I'll write you a letter on June 30th for you to meet me somewhere. I won't sign it, but you'll know it's from me. We'll meet up then and go from there. Okay?" Draco asked.

"And in the meantime?"

"We'll just have to wait. I don't know what else to do".

* * *

><p>Woohoo chapter 13! I know it was short. Sorry bout that :(<p>

Anyways, there's some stuff I need to explain now.

1) Some of you say that the story went to fast with the prgression of Draco and Hermione's relationship. I agree. I did move it fast. But I did that because I've read A LOT of Dramione and some stories take a loooooong time to get their relationship up and going, and I wasn't a big fan of that.

2) Draco seems to be pretty out of character to me. Sorry about that. But remember, this is my first fic and I'm improving (or so I think I am) :)

3) It was Christmas morning in chapter 12 and this chapter ends in Christmas evening, around four o'clock. (for anyone confused about the timeline)

4) I know I made them all seem like they hate Hermione now, but trust me, they ALL don't hate her.

Okay, all done. The next chapter will be hopefully posted sometime this weekend :)

-kiwilynn13


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! I feel so guilty that i haven't updated in a long time, so hopefully this chapter will be enough for now. There will only be 1 or 2 more chapters. I'll either make a sequel to this story, or I'll just make an epilogue. Oh and I just realized that throughout the storry I haven't done a single disclaimer, so I'll do it now. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER (obviously).

Okay, on with the story!

* * *

><p>It was now five o'clock in the afternoon. Hermione and Draco were still sitting on their couch in the Room of Requirement.<p>

It was time.

Hermione was nodding off when Draco nudged her.

She turned her head and looked at him.

"Hermione, I've been thinking," Draco said.

"About?" Hermione asked.

"You shouldn't hide in here, it wouldn't be safe. I want you to go to your dorm and don't leave. Please, for my sake, listen to me."

"Draco, I'm not a child. You can't tell me what to do".

Hermione stood up and looked at him. When he stood, he towered over her. She felt so small compared to him.

"Hermione, it's the safest thing for you to do. Please do this for me."

"Answer me this, then. Why should I be safe, when I know that you'll be out here without me?"

"I can't answer that! Please, just go to your dorm."

Hermione thought over what he said. Even though she didn't want to leave him, she reluctantly agreed to go.

"When will I see you again?" Hermione asked as tears welled in her eyes.

"June, hopefully, if things go as planned," Draco replied. Truth be told, he had no idea if he would be seeing her in June. He didn't want to leave her with nothing, so he would leave her with the promise of being reunited.

Draco noticed the tears in her eyes. He put his hands on her cheeks and wiped them away. She smiled sadly.

"I don't want to cry.." Hermione whispered. She was avoiding his eyes. If she looked into them, she was sure to breakdown.

Draco grabbed her hands and felt the coldness of the ring on her finger. He had almost forgotten that he had actually given the ring to her.

"I love you, okay? I don't want you to forget that," Draco said.

"I love you too."

"Look at me, Hermione."

Hermione raised her chocolate brown eyes to meet his silver ones. And sure enough, her tears spilled down her face.

Draco pulled her close to his chest and kissed the top of her head. She grabbed onto the front of his shirt and cried. There was nothing else she could do.

After a moment, Hermione pulled away and took a deep breath.

"I guess this is goodbye, then," she said.

"For now," he replied.

"Yes…for now."

Draco kissed her soundly on the lips. She kissed him back with all the passion she had. She was going to miss his kisses. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist. They didn't want to let go, but the time had come.

It was time for everything to change. Dumbledore was going to die. Draco was going to leave. Hogwarts would no longer be safe.

The war would consume the Wizarding World.

And here they were, still children, about to fight for their lives.

It truly was a time of change.

Draco pulled away slowly and rested his forehead against Hermione's.

"You should go," Draco whispered.

"Yes," Hermione said because there was nothing else to say.

She unwrapped her arms from around his neck and stood back. Hermione looked at him as if she were memorizing every detail. The way his hair looked, the wrinkles of his shirt, the scuffs on his shoes. It was time to go.

"I will see you again," Draco said, his voice cracking a bit.

"Yes," Hermione said again because there was still nothing to say.

She turned away and made her way towards the door. With every step she took, she broke her heart a little more. She wouldn't look back. If she did, then she would never have the strength to leave.

Draco stayed rooted to his spot. He looked away from Hermione's retreating form. To look at her one more time would destroy him.

Hermione reached the door and hesitated at the handle. By walking out that door, she would walk out of Draco's life. For now, at least. It was too much.

Draco still hadn't looked her way_. I can't,_ he thought. He tried to keep himself preoccupied by walking towards the cabinet, but he was weak. He needed that last look at her bushy hair to give him strength.

Draco looked at Hermione.

Hermione looked at Draco.

A small smile formed on Hermione's lips.

The smile spread to Draco's lips and he nodded at her.

He wasn't sure what the nod meant. Maybe it meant that it was okay for her to go, that he would be safe, or that he'd see her again. It didn't matter what it meant, Hermione needed it regardless. It was a silent send off. She would see him again, no matter what.

Hermione turned the doorknob and pushed open the door.

It was time to go, time to leave the normal world that she knew.

She took a deep breath and walked out the door. She didn't look back before closing the door. She couldn't.

The door closed.

_Goodbye._

* * *

><p>It was calm. There was nothing happening all throughout the castle. To everyone else, it was just another sleepy evening. The students were tired from a day filled with classes and overbearing teachers. They all sat in the common rooms quietly socializing. It was a Friday night so they were looking forward to sleeping in the next morning.<p>

It was just another night as Hogwarts, to everyone but Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

Draco paced back and forth in front of that blasted cabinet. The Room of Requirement had taken on a gloomy, grayish light. The piles of furniture, books, and other random objects looked ominous as they towered over him.

This night would change his life forever and he was to stop it. He'd never come back to Hogwarts after tonight. Not anytime soon, anyway. Draco would also be leaving _her _tonight._ Hermione_, he thought. How was he going to leave her now, after everything they had gone through? Draco loved her, that much he was certain, but he had no choice.

He took one final step towards the cabinet.

It was now or never.

"Harmonia Nectare Passus".

* * *

><p>Hermione walked the corridors alone. Everyone was at dinner so she wasn't bothered.<p>

Everyone except Luna Lovegood, that is.

"Hello, Hermione," Luna said as she fell in step with Hermione.

Hermione jumped a bit and looked at Luna.

"Hi, Luna."

"Why are you so sad?"

"I don't believe that is any of your concern," Hermione really didn't feel like explaining her sadness to Luna.

"Oh, I know why. You just left him, didn't you?" Luna asked.

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"What?" Hermione asked, dumbfounded.

"Draco. You just left him in the Room of Requirement."

"How do you know that?"

"Oh, I've known for a while now. You've been meeting him for months."

Hermione was surprised that Luna knew, but she honestly didn't care if people knew now. She might as well just tell the truth.

"To answer your question, yes, I did just leave him. Luna, please take my advice and go to your dorm. You'll be safe there."

"Safe? Why do I need to be safe?"

"Please, just go."

Hermione sped up and turned down the corridor that would lead to Gryffindor Tower. She needed to get to her dorm.

Hermione pushed open the portrait to the common room and was surprised by what she saw. Since everyone was at dinner, she expected it to be empty.

But sitting in a chair but the fire sat Harry.

She froze on the spot. Was he still mad?

Harry looked up and locked eyes with her.

He stood up and walked towards her because Hermione still hadn't moved.

"Hermione?" Harry said.

Hermione's eyes found his.

"I'm sorry."

And that was all she needed to hear. She threw her arms around him. Harry smiled and hugged her. She was his best friend, well one of them, and he wasn't going to let her go over something so stupid.

"Oh, Harry… I thought you all thought I was a traitor," Hermione said.

"Only Ron and Ginny do. I, on the other hand, do not. I just wish you would've told me sooner. Don't you trust me?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do! I was just… afraid. I was afraid of what you'd think of me."

"You shouldn't have been. I know that I was mad when I heard but it's your decision. If you want to be with a slimy git like Malfoy, then go ahead."

Hermione hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"He's not slimy, and he's not a git. He's actually pretty sweet."

"Ugh, Hermione, I really don't want to hear it."

Hermione chucked and Harry smiled. It was just like old times now. But those times were changing.

"Harry…there's something I need to tell you…" Hermione started as she sat down on one of the couches.

"Okay…" Harry said as he sat next to her.

"Tonight…everything is going to change. Draco has a mission from Voldemort and if he doesn't do it, he'll be killed. Harry, promise me you won't overreact when I say this."

"I promise."

"Okay… Draco's mission is to kill Dumbledore and let the rest of the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. It's happening tonight. He told me to go to my dorm so I'd be safe. But, Harry, I want you to know that Draco is not evil. He has no choice but to do this."

Harry was silent.

"Harry…?"

"I heard you. He has to…kill Dumbledore?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

Harry stood up and paced in front of the fire. He was going to lose someone, again.

Suddenly, Harry looked at Hermione with wild eyes.

"I have to go to Dumbledore. He's weak from earlier. We went to this cave to get a horcrux and he had to drink this potion that took his strength. He needs me."

"Harry, you can't interfere! If you do, then Draco will die!"

Now Hermione was standing, too.

"I won't…I just…need to be there. Dumbledore would want that."

"Harry…please, don't go there."

"I have to. I'll stay in shadows so no sees me, but I am going."

"Fine. Just please, don't be seen."

"I'll try. See you later," Harry said as he walked through the portrait.

Now Hermione was alone. No Draco. No Harry. No one. She walked up the stairs to her dorm and sat down on her bed.

Everything was silent.

And then she heard the scream of a mad woman who had just seen the greatest wizard of all time die.

* * *

><p>So what'd you think? Please review! The next chapter WILL be up tomorrow since I'm on break and have time to write!<p>

Thanks for all the feedback!

-kiwilynn13


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone! Here's Chapter 15! Only 1 more chapter!

* * *

><p>Everything was silent. It was like the world had stopped spinning. Dumbledore's lifeless body was lying still on the ground in front of the Astronomy Tower.<p>

Harry had seen everything. He stood below the actual floor of the tower's top room and stared up from the shadows. Bellatrix Lestrange was yelling gleefully into the air as she pointed her wand into the air to create the dark mark. Snape had not moved from the spot where he had killed Dumbledore. Draco stood with his mouth agape as he stared out into the dark black sky. Realizing it was time to go, Snape turned on his heel and grabbed Draco's elbow, forcing him to get moving.

Harry pushed himself back into the shadows amongst the astronomy equipment. Snape and Draco ran down the stairs and into the stairwell. Harry moved to follow but stopped when he saw Bellatrix and the rest of the Death Eaters make their way after Snape.

Draco couldn't breathe. He had his wand up and ready to kill Dumbledore, but he just couldn't do it. He wasn't strong enough.

The man he had secretly admired for the last six years of his life was dead.

Everything was different now.

Snape was moving along in front of Draco down the stairs, pulling him along. Draco was hardly aware of his surrounding as they moved into a corridor.

It was chaos.

Other Death Eaters had arrived and were fighting off they staff. Draco vaguely recognized Professor McGonagall as she dueled with a Death Eater he had never seen before.

The walls seemed to be closing in on him. Some of the walls had been broken and lay in pieces on the floor. None of this registered for Draco. His mind was blank except for one single thought.

_Was Hermione safe?_

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room. She didn't know what to do with herself. She had heard the madwoman's scream of joy, assuming it was Bellatrix. Draco had done it. Dumbledore was dead. Draco was going to leave Hogwarts forever now.<p>

She wanted to him again. Just one last time. But that was impossible.

The fire had slowly died to glowing embers and the common room grew dark. Hermione heard noise from outside the portrait of the Fat Lady. She had promised Draco the she would keep herself safe, but this was her home and she was going to protect it. Hermione looked around at the empty common room. It looked cold and lonely to her. She moved towards the portrait to open it but someone came inside first.

It was Ron and Ginny.

Hermione stared at them and they stared back for what seemed like hours. Snapping out of it, she moved passed them towards the exit.

"Hermione, wait!" Ginny said suddenly.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and looked back at her once good friend.

"You shouldn't go out there. The teachers are trying to hold off the Death Eaters. Professor Slughorn told all the students to stay in their dorms. You'd only get in the way," Ginny said as she moved closer to Hermione.

"I have to help. This is my home, Ginny. Remember Dumbledore's Army? This is why we did that. We _have_ to help," Hermione said.

Ginny looked unsure of her next move. Her eyes went from Hermione to Ron and back to Hermione. She mentally made her decision. Hermione was right. It was time to fight.

Ginny stepped towards Hermione and looked expectantly at Ron, who still stood quietly by the embers of the fire.

"Ginny, how could you help her? Did you forget that she's dating a Death Eater?" Ron huffed.

Hermione rolled her eyes at that.

"Ron, this isn't about Draco. This is about Hogwarts. If you want to sit in your dorm and wait for it all to be over, then be my guest. I, for one, am going to try help. Harry's out there and he needs us. I know you hate me and I don't blame you, but please help," Hermione said.

She started to walk out the portrait and Ginny followed. Ron stood still for a moment. Harry was his best friend. It was only right that he should help him. Sighing, Ron walked back out the portrait and joined Ginny and Hermione.

The trio walked down a flight of stairs and ran into Neville, Luna, Seamus, and Dean. Hermione quickly explained what had happened and what was going on. She told them to go and find the rest of the members of Dumbledore's Army. The staff was small and they were going to need help. Neville went with Luna to Ravenclaw tower as Dean and Seamus went to find other Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

As Hermione turned into a dimly lit hall, he heart stopped.

Snape was walking down the hall with Draco in tow. Three other Death Eaters flanked them. Draco looked broken and defeated. But mostly, he looked afraid. Hermione hid herself behind a statue, but not before Snape and Draco had seen her.

Draco's mind went into overdrive. He had specifically told her to stay in her common room, and there she was, out in the open and completely vulnerable. He saw her move behind a statue of a knight. _Good_, he thought, _no one saw her._

As his group passed the statue, Draco looked back at Hermione. They locked eyes. Silver locked with chocolate. Time stood still for a split second. Hermione gave him a brief nod and a small smile. The corners of Draco's mouth turned upwards for a moment.

And then that moment ended.

Snape had turned into a different corridor and Draco had no choice but to follow. After the rest of the Death Eaters had moved out of the hallway, Hermione left her hiding spot and ran to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>There were spells being fired left and right. If it hadn't been a battlefield, Hermione would say that it looked quite beautiful with all the sparks flying everywhere. She spotted Remus Lupin over by a back door. Hermione ran to him. He looked tired and worn. His clothes were ripped in places and his hair was a mass of sweat and blood. Lupin saw her coming and pointed her into the room behind the door he stood in front of.<p>

Molly Weasley and Fleur Delacour were there with injured teachers and students. Mrs. Weasley spotted Hermione and waved her over.

"Hermione, dear, you shouldn't be out here," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Where's Harry? Have you seen him?" Hermione asked, ignoring her previous statement.

"No, I haven't seen him. I thought he was in Gryffindor Tower," Molly said nervously, "Remus! Hermione said that Harry is missing, please, go out and try to find him."

Lupin nodded and went off to find Harry. Hermione helped tend to the wounded. The world around her seemed surreal. Everything was moving in fast forward and wasn't stopping for anything.

* * *

><p>Draco had followed Snape out of the castle and they were now running across the black grounds of the school. He looked back for a moment and saw some of the rooms in the school were on fire. He didn't want to remember Hogwarts like that. He wanted to remember it being grand and beautiful, not broken and destroyed. Draco looked away back into the darkness surrounding him.<p>

"Draco, hurry. We need to leave," Snape said over his shoulder.

Draco said nothing.

And that's when he heard it. Someone was following them.

He stopped and turned around, Snape did the same.

Harry stood in front of them. His wand was pointed at Snape.

"How could you! He trusted you and you killed him!" Harry yelled as sparks began shooting out of his wand.

"Potter, you do not know the half of it," Snape said menacingly.

"I know plenty!"

"So you think," Snape said while raising his wand to Harry.

"Sectumsempra!"

Snape easily blocked the curse.

"You dare use my own spell against me?"

He stunned Harry and walked towards him. Snape made sure Harry would not be able to follow them and then walked back to Draco.

"Come, Draco. We _must_ go," he said as he grabbed Draco's elbow.

Draco followed obediently. They passed through the apparition boundary and suddenly Draco was standing in the foyer of Malfoy Manor. He was home. Narcissa Malfoy was waiting for them. Draco's eyes landed on her and all of the emotion he had been holding in came spilling out. The tears formed in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. Narcissa went to her son and held him close. She knew this was going to be hard for him, she only wished she could have helped more in protecting him. Draco openly sobbed into his mother's embrace. Snape had left the room in search of Lucius. Draco said nothing as he cried. Nothing except…

"I love her, mum…"

* * *

><p>It was now three in the morning. The Death Eaters had left and Hogwarts was left in a daze. Lupin had found Harry and brought him back inside. Hermione sat with Ginny and Ron at a table in the Great Hall. They said nothing, for there was nothing to be said. Hermione had silently forgiven them for what they had said to her, Ginny had silently apologized for treating Hermione in the way that she had, and Ron had silently apologized for calling her a traitor. All was well again. For now.<p>

Everything was quiet within the castle now. No one dared to speak because the tension was so high. And that's when they saw it. Professor Flitwick found Dumbledore's lifeless body lying in the grass below the Astronomy Tower. Flitwick informed the rest of the staff and soon a small crowd was gathering. Hermione stood with tears in her eyes as she stared at the fallen headmaster. Harry slowly made his way through the crowd and kneeled beside a man whom he loved and looked up to in so many ways. Harry's body was racking with tears. Ginny went up to him and held him to her. There was nothing else she could do for her boyfriend. The staff and students raised the wands in mourning.

It was all over now.

The war had really begun.

It was time to fight back.

* * *

><p>It was dawn now. Draco and Narcissa sat in a small office room filled with books. His tears had stopped but the sadness he felt was intense. That final look he had of Hermione was everything to him. He hadn't realized just how much she meant to him until now, now that she was gone. He missed her. He missed the feel of her body next to his, the way her breath caught in her throat as he kissed her, and the way she smiled. Draco could really use her smile right now.<p>

Narcissa had remained silent for an hour now. Draco had told her everything that had happened. Everything including Hermione. He just couldn't keep it to himself anymore. He need someone else to know. To Draco's surprise, his mother didn't react in the way he expected. She didn't react at all, actually.

Narcissa remained stoic and silent as she thought over what her son had just told her. Draco had fallen in love with a muggleborn, Harry Potter's best friend, no less. She didn't expect this from him. But Draco was her only son, and she loved him. If Draco chose to love a muggleborn, then so be it. It was his decision in the end.

"What do you plan on doing now?" Narcissa asked after what felt like forever.

"I don't know. I don't know when I'll see her again. I told her that I'd write her a letter on the 30th of June," Draco said tiredly.

"I'm sorry about all of this, Draco…" Narcissa said as she took a hold of his hand.

"Me too, mum. Me too…"

* * *

><p>The sun was getting higher in the sky now. Hermione sat on a couch in the bright Gryffindor common room. No one spoke because no one knew what to say. Ginny came and sat next to Hermione. Hermione looked at her and then looked back at her hands.<p>

"Hermione, what's happened to him now?" Ginny asked quietly.

Hermione knew Ginny was talking about Draco. Although she was surprised that Ginny would ask, she was happy to know that she was making an effort at fixing their friendship.

"I suppose he's with his family now. He said he had to leave Hogwarts after everything was done," Hermione said.

"So Draco did it then? He killed Dumbledore?"

"No," a voice from across the room said. It was a tired and ragged looking Harry.

Hermione looked up at the sound of his voice.

"What?" she asked.

"It wasn't Draco. He was lowering his wand. It was Snape that did it," Harry said.

Hermione's heart lifted a bit at that. She had hoped that Draco wouldn't do it, and it made her feel better to know that he hadn't killed Dumbledore.

"Earlier tonight, when I was with Dumbledore, we got this," Harry said as he pulled out the locket.

"That's the horecrux?" Hermione asked.

Harry had told Hermione about his meetings with Dumbledore and the horecruxes. He figured Hermione might be able to help him think of what some of them might be.

"Yes. This is it. And it's because of this that Dumbledore was so weak. If he hadn't drank the potion that was around this, he would've been able to fight back. I should've drank it," Harry explained.

"Harry, you can't blame yourself. You were just following orders."

"I know, but…"

"But nothing. You did what you were supposed to do."

Harry didn't reply. Hermione stood up and looked out the window into the clear blue sky. Dumbledore's funeral was to be held later in the day. The school year was being cut short and the students were to return home within the week. Hogwarts was no longer safe.

Hermione had made the decision to go back to her parents. She was going to erase herself from their lives and send them away. They didn't need to come into harm's way during a war that they knew nothing about. After she did what she had to do, she would go to the Burrow for the rest of the summer.

She wasn't going back to Hogwarts next year. Neither were Ron or Harry. They were going to look for horecruxes. She would miss school, but she couldn't see it the same way right now. It wasn't the same without Draco.

She missed him. There was a physical ache in her chest knowing that he was in danger right now. She wanted to see him. She wanted to give him what she wasn't ready to give him only a few days ago. She wanted him to have all of her, and she wanted to hold nothing back. The ring on her finger was cold, but it felt so comforting. It was a piece of him, and she would just have to settle for that right now.

It was a new world for her now. A world full of danger and war. It was going to be a long time until things could ever go back to normal, if they ever would.

All Hermione could do now was await June 30th, when she would hopefully receive a letter from her beloved.

All either of them could do was wait.

* * *

><p>Okay, so what do you think? I'm sad that this story is going to be ending soon. The next chapter will be the epilogue. And it will be extremely long, so I might split it into two. Anyways, thank you all for reading and reviewing! :)<p>

-kiwilynn13


	16. Epilogue

Hello everyone! I know, I know..I said I would update a long time ago and never did. I am so sorry about that. I don't really have an excuse other than I got an Xbox and that consumed my life. Anyways, I know you all want to read the final chapter so here it is! I'm really happy to finally be done with this story after 7 months of writing it. I'm not sure when I'll have anything new out, but I hope it will be soon. I've yet to decide if it'll be another Dramione or if it will be a Fallout: New Vegas story (which haas become my new obsession).

Okay, on with the story!

* * *

><p>June 30th, 1997<p>

It was summer now. The heat was rising and the clouds were scarce. The school year had ended and all the students had gone home.

It had been close to five months since Dumbledore had fallen.

It had been five months since Draco had left Hogwarts forever.

It had been five months since Hermione's heart broke into a million pieces.

Hermione sat alone in her bedroom, back in the Muggle world. She was sad. So very, very sad. Her parents couldn't tell, of course, for she made it seem as if nothing had changed. Besides, she wanted her parents to be happy for the rest of the month. They wouldn't remember her come July 15th. On that night, she was meant to go to the Burrow until the 31st, Harry's birthday.

The months following Dumbledore's death were hard, but they brought Hermione back together with Ron and Ginny. They thought that since Draco was gone, she'd forget about him.

Oh, how wrong they were.

Draco was the only thing on Hermione's mind.

Was he safe? Did he miss her? Did he still love her?

_Was he still alive?_

Today was the day he was supposed to write to her with a place they could meet. It was nearing nine o'clock and the letter still hadn't arrived.

Hermione lied back against her wooden headboard and sighed. _That letter is never coming, _she thought. The lights in her room were off and the curtains were open, letting the sun's last bit of light in. She was so tired tonight, but really she'd been tired since the day he left. Hermione's eyes were starting to close. Just as she was about to completely drift off, she heard a small tap on her window.

Hermione leapt out of bed and ran to the window. There sat a beautiful, black eagle owl with a scroll of parchment attached to its leg with a piece of green ribbon.

_Draco._

She opened her window and allowed entry to the owl. Hermione untied the ribbon and gave the owl a small treat before it flew off again.

Her hands were trembling as she sat back down on her bed, letter in hand. The sun had no more light, so Hermione turned on her bedside lamp.

She leaned back against her pillows and took a deep breath. Carefully, she unrolled the parchment.

_Meet me in front of Gringotts at midnight. Wear something nice. I miss you. I love you. _

_Don't forget that._

Hermione felt alive for the first time in months. Although she still had three hours until midnight, she started to get ready. Hermione looked in her closet and was immediately disappointed.

"Lovely," Hermione said aloud. She shoved aside old tee shirts and dresses, and saw nothing she could possibly wear. Giving up for now, Hermione went to her bathroom and took a shower.

* * *

><p>Draco sat in his bedroom. It was dark. The curtains were closed and the lights were off. A single candle was lit on the table next to his large, king-sized bed. He had already gotten ready to see Hermione and was now just wasting time. He knew it was risky to see her tonight, but he promised he would. His mother knew he wouldn't be home tonight, so she was going to make sure that people thought Draco was ill and sleeping. He was dressed in black pants and a grey, button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He couldn't wait to see her tonight. Ever since he left Hogwarts, his thoughts never strayed far from her. Draco hoped that she was safe, but knowing her, she was probably just as involved in this war as he was himself.<p>

Draco looked at the clock on his desk. It was eleven o'clock now.

Almost time.

* * *

><p>Hermione had put on a little bit of makeup and made her hair less bushy. She thought she looked… decent. Returning to her closet, Hermione decided that there must be <em>something<em> to wear in here. After searching and trying on clothes for another twenty minutes, it dawned on her. Hermione had bought a simple, green sundress at a store with her mum only a week ago. It was an impulse buy, but she only thought of Draco when she bought it. It was in a trunk at the end of her bed. Hermione took it out and put it on. She adjusted herself and gave herself a once-over in the mirror. _Good enough_, she thought. Hermione looked at the clock on the wall. It was 11:45. She decided that she should go now. Giving herself one more look in the mirror, Hermione grabbed her wand and her handbag. She looked once more at the clock; 11:47.

Time to go.

She disapparated.

* * *

><p>Draco pushed his hair into place and looked at the clock.<p>

11:47.

Narcissa was sitting in his desk chair.

Draco nodded at her and grabbed his wand and wallet.

He disapparated.

* * *

><p>Hermione arrived in a dark alley around the corner from Gringotts. The street lights glowed and the moon was full. There was no one around, since it was only a Wednesday night. Hermione walked around the corner and stood in front of the old bank.<p>

Draco wasn't there yet.

She looked up at the big clock in front of the building. 11:57, it read. Only three more minutes.

Draco appeared in the alley opposite from the one Hermione appeared in. Adjusting his shirt and taking no second thoughts, he stepped out into the moon light in front of the bank.

Hermione was facing away from Draco. He stopped for a moment before she heard him approaching. She was looking up at the moon, and she looked breathtaking, almost like she was glowing. Draco stopped his pursuit and just stared at her. Hermione turned around as she felt someone's eyes on her.

Her eyes locked with his and no words were spoken.

It was as if the world stopped spinning. Everything faded to black except for them. Nothing else mattered.

Draco's eyes took Hermione in, memorizing every detail of her. From her beautiful green dress to the way her semi-tamed hair was becoming very much untamed from the humidity.

And then he was smiling. A true, genuine smile of utter happiness.

His smile spread to her face and the corners of her lips turned upward.

Hermione took a single step forward, as Draco did the same.

They had yet to speak. Words weren't necessary, not yet anyways.

Hermione couldn't stand it any longer. She ran into Draco's waiting arms. He lifted her off her feet and spun her in a circle, her laughter echoing throughout the air.

It was the best sound Draco had ever heard.

He lowered her to the ground and stared into her eyes.

Hermione couldn't stop smiling. She looked from his eyes to his lips and back to his eyes.

Taking the hint, Draco leaned into her and kissed her with all the passion he had. Hermione kissed him back immediately and wrapped her arms around his neck.

It was bliss. Feeling his lips on hers was what she had been dreaming of since he had left. Now that it was finally happening again, Hermione couldn't contain her happiness. But alas, it did.

Draco pulled away from Hermione slowly and looked into her eyes. Merlin, how he had missed her eyes.

After a moment of breathless silence, Hermione spoke.

"I've missed you. So, so much," she whispered.

Draco smiled.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you. You're the only thing that's been on my mind since I left," Draco said.

"Same here. I was beginning to think you wouldn't write to me, it was getting so late when your owl came..."

"I know, I'm sorry. My father wouldn't let me leave the dining room until eight o'clock. I didn't have much time before then to send it."

"Well, at least we're here now. Together," Hermione smiled, "Why did you want to meet here, anyway?"

Draco looked uncertain for a moment.

"There's an inn just down the road from here that I used to stay at with my mother. The owner, Mr. Williams, has known me since I was just a kid. He knows about our…situation, and he promised me a room there tonight without letting anyone know."

Hermione averted her eyes from his. He really went through all that trouble for her? She looked back at him and nodded her head.

"Alright…let's go then."

* * *

><p>Draco led Hermione down a dimly lit alley to a door that was hardly noticeable. He knocked three times before it opened just a crack. A man with white hair and a scruffy white beard looked out at the couple.<p>

"Oh..Draco..come in, come in. Quickly now.." Mr. Williams said as he ushered Draco and Hermione inside.

"Thank you for doing this, Mr. Williams. You have no idea how much this means to me…to us," Draco said.

"No need to thank me. You know I would do anything for you and your mother. Here, this is the key to your room, the last one on the left side of this hallway. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to the front desk."

Draco grabbed the key with one hand and grabbed Hermione's hand with the other. He led her down the small hall to Room 15. Draco looked at Hermione once before unlocking the door and leading her inside.

At this moment, Draco was starting to have second thoughts. What if she was getting the wrong impression by this? He really hoped not.

Hermione moved further into the cramped room and sat down on the bed. The room was small, but it was nice. There was a queen sized bed jammed into the middle of the room with a warm, red quilt across the top. There was a single lamp in the corner of the room that provided most of the light, other than from the window behind the bed. On the wall opposite the bed there was a large, wooden wardrobe. Cramped, but comfortable.

Draco closed the door and leaned against it. Hermione was looking at the wall in front of her. What were they to do now?

Draco sighed and stepped away from the door. Hermione hadn't moved an inch since she had sat down on the bed.

Draco cleared his throat as he stepped towards her. She looked into his eyes but didn't say a word. He sat down next to her on the bed. Still silence.

Neither said anything for what seemed like hours.

They broke the silence all at once. It was really Draco how started talking, but less than a second later so had Hermione.

They stopped their words and looked at each other, nervous smiles on bother of their faces.

After another moment of nervous silence, Draco started to speak.

"I've missed you terribly," was all he said.

Hermione smiled. She reached over and grabbed Draco's hand in her own.

And that was how they sat. Comfortable silence enveloped the room now. Draco looked over at Hermione. She was looking straight ahead at the wall. She looked so beautiful at that moment. The light in the room made her look as if she were glowing. Her hair, though she had done her best to tame it, was becoming fizzy once more.

Draco reached out to her and gently caressed her cheek, forcing her gaze to turn to his.

Hermione was nervous again. She wanted her reunion with Draco to be memorable and special. Her heart was beating so quickly that she thought it might burst. In Draco's eyes she saw a similar feeling. He was looking from one of her eyes to the other. Hermione figured it was now or never, and she knew she would regret it if she went the "never" way. She closed eyes and leaned in closer to him. Draco seemed to understand what she was about to do and followed her lead. He leaned in and closed the distance between them in the most passionate, loving kiss either of them had ever experienced.

Draco's hand, still on her cheek, moved to the back of her neck, drawing her even closer (if that were even possible).

Hermione moved her body so she was sitting completely on the bed, with her back against the pillows.

Draco moved his body so he was hovering over hers. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Positive," she replied.

Hermione pushed herself towards him. He captured her mouth with a kiss once more. This was the moment. Hermione was to give everything to Draco, something she had never done before. Draco, though he was no longer a virgin, still felt incredibly nervous. He loved Hermione and he didn't want to hurt her.

Draco reached for his wand to turn off the lamps in the room and light the few candles. Hermione moved herself under the covers, Draco following shortly after.

* * *

><p>Draco woke up the next morning completely disoriented. His arm was draped across something warm and soft, but the bed was most definitely not his own. He opened his eyes only to be greeted with a brown mop of hair directly in front of him. And then he remembered last night, with Hermione. He smiled at that. She was still sound asleep with her back pressed firmly against his bare chest. Draco pulled her closer to him and drew circles across her abdomen with his finger. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, he never wanted to wake her.<p>

Alas, she woke up seconds later.

Hermione turned around in his arms and rested her head on his chest. Draco smiled down and the still half-asleep woman in his arms. He could really get used to waking up to her every day for the rest of his life. He thought so before when he had woken up next to her at Christmas, but now he knew for sure that he never wanted anyone but her.

Hermione stretched her legs and rolled on top of Draco. He eyed her suspiciously as she smiled down on him. They stayed like that for a moment, before Hermione leaned down and gave him a quick kiss and started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked.

"Nothing's funny, I just couldn't help myself. Last night…all these months…do you realize how foolish we've been? This is so dangerous, and completely against the rules of society, but I really could not give less of a damn," Hermione said.

At that, Draco laughed right along with her.

"So what happens now?" he asked.

"Well, I'm going with Harry and Ron in July to start looking for horcruxes. Once we've gotten those, then the real battle will start. It's going to be a long couple of months. What about you? What happens next for you?"

"I'll go back to the Manor and try not to get killed, that's all I can do. I really wish you wouldn't go with Potter and Weasley…"

"I have to, Draco. They're my best friends."

"I know…just please…be careful."

"Aren't I always?"

"Hardly."

Hermione laughed again. It was going to be so hard to leave him now, now that they were finally together again.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked at his watch sitting on the end table.

"Almost ten. We should probably get up," Draco said as he rolled himself over so he was on top of Hermione. She laughed and pushed him off onto the floor, where he landed with a thud. Hermione got out of bed a minute later and began searching for her dress, which was thrown away somewhere in the heat of the moment last night.

They dressed and left the room in silence. Draco took Hermione's hand and walked back to where they had met the night before. The streets were filled now, but no one seemed to notice them. They stopped in front of Gringotts.

"This is it then," Draco said.

"This is it," Hermione replied.

They looked into each other's eyes knowing this wouldn't be the last time they could do that. They would be together again. And when that happened, they sure as hell were not going to let anything separate them. They needed each other, and nothing was going to stop their love, not even a bloody war.

To hell with prejudice.

To hell with Voldemort.

To hell with society and standards.

This was the love of a lifetime, and they were not going to waste it.

Hermione grabbed the back of Draco's neck and pulled him down into a kiss full of passion and love and sorrow all at once. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground.

Yes, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He wanted her to someday be his wife and the mother of his children. He could see it all now: her walking down the aisle, the birth of their first child, growing old together. Everything.

This was how it was meant to be.

Draco and Hermione.

Hermione and Draco.

They fit.

Those few moments of that perfect kiss came to an end. It was time to separate once more, but only for a little while.

Draco took Hermione's chin in his hand and wiped away a stray tear.

"I love you, Hermione. Don't ever forget that."

"I love you, too. Please, be careful."

"I will."

And with that, they disapparated at the same moment, their hearts heavy with love, happiness, sorrow, and hope.

* * *

><p>Well that's it! Please let me know if you guys liked it! I want to thank all of my reviewers, and everyone that has favorited this story. It really means a lot to me to know that people actually like what I write. Thanks again!<p>

Until next time!

-kiwilynn13


End file.
